Mixed Thoughts
by LoonyGleek
Summary: This is set after the war and all the kids have decided to go back to Hogwarts. Fred DID NOT die in the battle of Hogwarts and he is back at school completing his 7th year again. Fremione FanFic with some Hinny!
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Thoughts

_Hermione_

Hermione sat alone in the corner of the common room watching as Ron snogged Lavender and died inside a little more each time she caught them in the act. The only bright thing in her life at the moment was that the war was over and Fred and George had decided to come back to retake their final year so that they could get more qualifications to extend their joke shop.

She hated the fact that Ron had taken Lavender back and regretted that she didn't get the chance to kiss him during the war. Even though she was glad that Harry had Ginny she still hated the fact that he was off somewhere snogging her almost the same amount of time that Ron was snogging Lavender.

"Hey, you look like you could use some company?" Fred whispered in her ear in a more of a question than a statement. Hermione gestured to the seat next to her.

"You don't like Lavender and Ron do you?" George asked finally managing to pull himself away from a first year demanding a refund on a product that had gone awry.

"Its non of my business, why would I care?" she accused raising her eyebrows.

Then Fred did something that surprised her, he pulled her into a tight hug finally allowing Hermione to let her emotions overwhelm her – she broke down crying in her friend's arms.

"You wanna go for a walk and talk about it?" he asked tentatively. She nodded and he motioned her to follow him. George on the other had was distracted by the first year again who was angrily shouting about her hair turning blue as a result of a product she had bought from _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_.

As Fred and Hermione walked around the grounds of Hogwarts, Hermione realised that she had all of a sudden become very nervous around Fred and blushed as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"You know" Fred said as he turned to face her. "Red really isn't a good look for you, now I'm guessing your either really mad at my brother or? …" he trailed of looking at her curiosity swimming in his crystal blue eyes. This, however, only made Hermione blush even more and she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"Well Ron's always off snogging Lavender and Harry is always with Ginny somewhere. Then here I am by myself while everyone else is off having a great time!"

Fred

'Oh sweet Merlin' Fred thought to himself while listening intently at the teary girl before him.

" 'Mione please don't cry." Fred pleaded with Hermione as tears trickled down her perfect face.

"Come on, don't think like that! Your gorgeous and if Ronald cant see that then he's obviously blind or loosing his mind or something because any boy would be lucky to have you!" he said before he could stop himself and before she could say anything he had crushed his lips up against hers.

'What have I done! I've ruined our friendship!' he thought inwardly to himself before he realised that Hermione was actually kissing him back. Fred couldn't believe what was happening because he had liked Hermione a little more than he should since he was in sixth year and he saw her at the Yule ball dancing with that prat Viktor Krum.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione

Before Hermione realised what was happening Fred Weasley was kissing her so forcefully that it took her by surprise! 'Fred is kissing me Oh my god!' Hermione then started to wonder if that is why she had blushed earlier so with nothing else to do she started to kiss him back. Hermione had never kissed anyone other than Viktor Krum and Cormac McLaggen both of whom she didn't like _that _way.

_Fred_

When they both broke apart Fred looked deeply at the girl before his eyes then broke into a smile in realisation of what had just happened.

"So …" he started not knowing what else to say.

"So …" Hermione copied looking slightly awkward and pleased at her self.

"Look, Hermione, I know that you probably think that I was only comforting you and if you don't want to I would understand completely but… I, er … really like you and I was … er… wondering if" he could feel the tops of his ears turning scarlet and his face immediately matching Hermione's previous shade.

"Fred, I would love to go out with you!" Hermione all but screamed as a smile, that showed her beautiful face in a way that glowed, spread wide across her face. "But, I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet so can we just keep it to ourselves, for now?"

"It'll be our little secret" Fred winked at the girl next to him.

_The next morning – Hermione_

Hermione woke up happier than she had all term. Once she was ready she walked as fast as she could without making it too suspicious that she wanted to see someone.

When she entered the great hall she noticed that Fred and George were in a heated conversation at the end of the table and were huddled together eating away from everyone else. As Hermione walked passed she 'accidentally' brushed past Fred and continued down the great hall until she was next to Harry and Ginny who were holding hands underneath the table and laughing at Ron and Lavender who were once again snogging on the opposite side of the table.

"Morning" Hermione greeted brightly as she sat down.

"Ooh someone's in a cheerful mood this morning" Ginny teased as she smiled at her best friend.

"Ergh, I wish those two would get a room," Harry said as he pretended to vomit behind the table. Hermione giggled but said nothing on the subject before helping herself to some toast. She glanced down the table to see George looking at her with a puzzled expression before turning back to Fred and saying something to him in a low voice.

"What are they doing?" she asked Ginny and indicated to the twins.

"Said they have some product they need to discuss" Ginny replied with a shrug.

When Ron finally tore him self away from Lavender the five of them made their way out of the great hall followed by Fred and George who decided that since it was Saturday they would go outside and relax with the others.

"'Mione, I need to talk to you. Follow my lead." He whispered to her. "Um I'm just gonna go and get some sunglasses, George you want me to get yours?" he said a little loudly than he probably needed to.

"Um, No thanks I'm fine" George mumbled.

"I'm going to get my book so I'll come with you Fred." Hermione said in what she hoped came off as a nonchalant statement.

_Fred_

As the two turned away from the group they waited until they were well out of an ear shot before Hermione turned and said: "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I know you wanted to keep our date a secret but I told George 'cause I knew I would need an alibi about why I wasn't with George so I had to tell him." He explained.

"Okay" Hermione said brightly.

"Your not angry?"

"No I understand"

"Okay well meet my tonight in the room of requirement, 6 o'clock" he said with a wink.

When they were back with the group Lavender suggested they play truth or dare. "Okay so I'll go first and I choose … Dare." She said with a flirtatious grin at Ron.

"Okay Lavender I dare you to … go and snog Pavarti Patil right now! She's over there." George said and indicated to the next tree where Pavarti was sitting with Padma.

"Okay … PATTY COME HERE A MOMENT!" Lavender shrieked and before Pavarti was more that a meter away she jumped at her and kissed a obviously surprised Pavarti who pushed her way in protest after which Ron explained to a horror-struck Pavarti that it was all a dare.

"My go." Hermione cried "I choose dare"

Lavender whose eyes had suddenly lit up as it Christmas had come early replied by saying "I dare you to snog the face off an of the four boys here"

Fred's heart had all of a sudden started beating twice the normal speed and felt as though butterflies were trying to escape from his stomach. Hermione who looked at each boy in turn dove on Fred and snogged him with such a force that they both fell backwards onto the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione

After several moments she pulled herself away from an ecstatic looking Fred and turned to face a group of stunned looking people next to her.

"Well that was … unexpected?" Ginny asked not sure that her word choice was correct.

"YOUR BLOODY WELL RIGHT IT WAS UNEXPECTED" Ron suddenly roared looking very red in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ronald but I wasn't aware that it was your business or that you would be bothered by it" Hermione sarcastically mocked. Ron who was now looking very guilty and embarrassed stood up and stormed away closely followed by Lavender.

Fred

Fred was not surprised by Ron's little outburst and judging by Hermione's satisfied expression she wasn't either.

"Should we abandon the game?" Harry asked a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No lets carry on," George decided.

After everyone had their turn it finally came to Fred who chose dare.

"I dare you to… Snog Hermione in the common room at four o'clock in front of Ron" Ginny dared with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Alright but was if Ron isn't there?" Fred asked curiously.

"Then wait 'til he is!" Harry said as if the answer was as plain as the nose on his face.

Hermione

Hermione sat nervously at one end of the sofa with Fred at the other watching the second hand tick away counting every second.

"Are you okay mate, you've been staring at the clock as if it's your job?" Ron asked concernedly looking at his brother but no sooner had the words been out his mouth before Fred leapt across the sofa kissing Hermione firmly.

Hermione who was not at all taken back by this kissed back just as fiercely. She didn't know how long had passed but eventually Fred released her and settled back at the other end of the sofa.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Ron asked his brother hatred rising in his throat.

"Calm down Ron it was just a dare!" Harry explained who had been sitting in the armchair with Ginny on his lap.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to my room to read" Hermione recited as she had practiced earlier in her room. With that she hopped off the sofa and headed upstairs to her dormitory to get ready for her date with Fred.

Fred

Ron kept shooting him death glares across the room and if looks could kill, then he would be six feet under by now.

At half four Fred and George both got up and made their excuses before heading up to their dormitory.

"So, your really serious about this?" George asked as Fred removed his t-shirt and replaced it with a much fancier shirt that had been lying in the bottom of his trunk all term.

"Yeah I am. She's gorgeous and brilliant and a bloody good kisser" Fred replied.

Once he was changed he muttered an incantation that would make himself appear as though he was in the same clothes he was earlier with out having to change again and he and George headed to the room or requirement to set up for his date.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione_

Hermione who had been feeling nervous all afternoon was still undecided about what she was going to wear. Eventually she settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a silver and black sparkly top and some black wedges. She fixed her hair into a high ponytail and put some subtle makeup on hoping to look more natural than a cover girl.

When she was finally ready she looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter to six and she quickly muttered an incantation to make herself appear in her school uniform.

"Hermione can I have a word with you?" Lavender asked as she stormed into the room looking quite annoyed. However before she gave Hermione the chance to answer she had her index finger on Hermione's chest and was pushing her against one of the posters of her bed in a threatening manor.

"Stay away from my Won-Won!" Lavender said with a malicious glare at Hermione.

"And don't give my any of your crap by saying that your just friends. I know you have feelings for Ron and that's why you snogged Fred in truth or dare…to make Ronnie jealous (she added at Hermione's confused expression). And you can't handle the fact that he took me back instead of being with you! So I'm going to ask you nicely. Leave Won-Won alone and BACK OFF or else." She concluded even though her last statement wasn't a question.

"Lavender, I don't like Ron and I snogged Fred because _you _dared me to! So I suggest that you actually think things through before you come pointing your finger at me! And now if you don't mind I'm going to the library!" and with that Hermione stormed out of her dormitory, snatching up her wand in the process and walked quickly to the room of requirement.

"Oh there you are! Fred's been waiting for you and he told me to give you this" George told her, walking up and giving her a note before winking and leaving her alone.

_Hermione_

_To get into the room of requirement you must say "I'm looking for the place where Fred Weasley is hidden" and if that doesn't work after three attempts bang loudly on the wall._

_F_

Hermione couldn't help smile at the notes as she whispered, "I'm looking for the place where Fred Weasley is hidden". To her amazement the door appeared in front of her first time round.

_Fred_

As Fred turned to face the door he saw Hermione walk in looking as gorgeous as she had when he first saw her walking down the staircase to the Yule ball.

"You look … wow!" he muttered, lost for words as she walked towards him.

"I could say the same about you Mr. I-actually-own-a-shirt-that-isn't-creased-to-death." She smiled and stood admiring the form that the room had taken.

Fred could see that Hermione was very pleased with the room as it had turned into a field lit by the stars with a single park bench covered in delicious looking food.

"Fred you didn't have to do all this for me" She whispered with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yes, Hermione I did because you deserve the best and obviously I'm not the best but I'll spend as long as it takes to try and make myself just what you deserve" he replied. Then to Fred's utter disbelief Hermione planted her lips against his and kissed him with a passion that she hadn't the other two times.

"Lets eat" Hermione spoke softy when she drew herself away from him.

_Hermione_

The whole evening went perfectly they: ate, talked, laughed, kissed and had a great time.

Hermione had never had this much fun all term and hated that the evening had to come to an end.

"Well Miss. Granger I don't suppose you would mind me accompanying you back to your dormitory?" Fred questioned her holding out his elbow and spoke in a very posh British accent.

"Why yes Mr. Weasley that would be delightful" she replied copying his accent and taking his elbow.

When Fred left Hermione at the bottom of the staircase to the girls dormitory Hermione walked to her room feeling amazingly pleased with her evening.

"You've been a long time at the library!" Lavender stated giving her a quizzical look.

"I was reading," she replied simply as she closed her curtains around her bed.

_The next week – Fred_

Fred had been with Hermione for a week and would often meet up with her to snog her or go on dates. The odd thing was that Fred was in love with Hermione and it seemed as though Hermione was in love with him too. He couldn't bare to be away from her for too long and would feel relief whenever he saw her.

That night he and Hermione were snogging in his room while everyone else was in the common room (George was keeping them all busy) when the door opened loudly and he and Hermione jumped away from each other in shock.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?" Harry shouted loudly as he closed the door. Just then Fred leapt across the room covering Harry's mouth to prevent him from shouting again. He couldn't help but notice that Hermione had turned the same colour she had the night that Fred first kissed her.

"It's not what you think, mate" Fred tried but Harry grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

_Hermione_

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked trying to pull her best friend away from Fred.

"If I find out that you have hurt her in any physical or emotional way I will have you dangling by your ears from a chandelier!" Harry threatened and an over powering sensation of love swept over Hermione.

"I wont hurt her, Harry, I promise" Fred said in no more that a whisper.

"What are you playing at Hermione?" Harry rounded on her finally releasing Fred from his grasp.

"Ron is downstairs!" he told her.

"Harry, I don't like Ron _that _way anymore, I've moved on" Hermione stated clearly.

"Please don't tell anyone," she pleaded.

"I wont. But Fred I meant what I said because she is like a sister to me and I will kill you if you hurt her!" he threatened again before leaving the room. The two turned to each other then started laughing hysterically at the situation. Then after five minutes Hermione left Fred's dorm then Fred followed suit five minutes after that.

"'Mione, I was just telling Harry that Mum's invited you both to stay for Christmas! Isn't that great?" Ginny beamed at her, her wild red hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Yeah I can't wait seeing as I would've only been staying here anyway!" she replied smiling back.

"Look, 'Mione I know its none of my business but are you going to get your parents back from Australia?" Ron asked with a concerned look at Hermione.

"I don't know to be honest, they have a life over there know I don't want them to have to uproot their lives again." She replied and with that the matter was postponed.

_Christmas holidays – Hermione_

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room when there was a tap at the window from an owl with a letter addressed to Hermione:

_Hermione_

_You! You've done this; this is your entire fault! Your life will be hell at school! Mark my words!_

_L_

Ginny groaned as she read the letter over Hermione's shoulder and Hermione walked to Ron's room and banged loudly on his door.

"Please explain why I have received a very angry letter from Lavender?" she shouted when Ron opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred

Fred and George left their room as they heard shrieks coming from the hallway.

"RONALD WEASLEY! You have to control that _thing_," Hermione screamed as they walked into Ron's room.

"What's wrong ba-Hermione?" Fred asked cutting himself off to use her real name.

"Well it seems that your brother has broken up with Lavender and didn't bother to tell her why, she got the wrong idea and sent me this" She replied thrusting a piece of paper under his nose.

"Well it seems as if ickle Ronniekins has got himself into a spot of bother" George mocked and Ron glared at his older brother.

_Hermione_

"I HATE LAVENDER BROWN SHE THINKS THAT RON BROKE UP WITH HER BECAUSE OF ME!" Hermione screamed and a blush swept across Ron's face at her words.

She stormed out of the room to find Ginny standing in the doorway of her room allowing Hermione to barge past her.

"I don't know why you look so miserable you should be happy." Ginny looked at her with an odd expression that Hermione couldn't read.

"Why would I be happy?"

"Because Ron's single now, you can go out with him now!" Ginny said as if the answer was obvious.

"Why does everybody assume that? Ginny, I don't like Ron" She replied plainly.

"I know you don't like Ron, you _lurve _him" Ginny giggled.

"I don't love Ron!"

Fred

"Come on mate, why did you dump Lavender?" George questioned his younger brother.

"Its none of your business"

"Did you or did you not break up with her because you like Hermione?" George asked with a wink at Fred.

"Well…kind of" Ron muttered.

"Don't waste your time Ron, just … don't" Fred offered but he couldn't mask the anger in the voice.

"WHY? Since when did you become an expert on Hermione?" Ron raged.

"Fred just doesn't want you to get hurt, that's all" Harry added.

Hermione

On Boxing Day while everyone was in the kitchen preparing for Christmas Hermione was in the living room placing her presents under the tree.

"You know 'Mione, your presents are definitely the best wrapped" Ron whispered in her ear his breath tickling her neck. He reached out for her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I think that some of your theories about why Lavender sent you that letter were right." He added.

"There was only one theory Ron," her voice quavered as she spoke.

"Exactly, tell me you don't feel the same and I'll stop" he said advancing on her until she was pressed up against the wall.

"I don't feel the same way," She said with confidence.

"Don't lie!" he muttered kissing her neck.

"I'm not lying! I don't feel the same way!" She tried again pushing him away but he kept a hold of her.

"OI, GET OFF HER SHE SAID SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME!" Fred shouted grabbing Ron pinning him up by his shirt collar.

"Fred please don't" Hermione whispered but he ignored her.

"IF YOU EVER LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON _MY _GIRLFRIEND AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" He shouted anger raging in his voice. Hermione heard many gasps and groans. She turned to see all of the Weasley's and Harry staring at them in shock.

"Your what?" Ron asked in a small voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione

Hermione could feel her face turning redder by the second but it was Ron's devastated face that made the tears in her eyes finally spill over.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked as if not sure if he heard correctly.

"Yes Ronald _my _girlfriend." He stopped before turning to face his family throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hermione Granger is my girlfriend!" He shouted looking at them but Hermione wasn't paying any attention to them she kept her eyes on Ron.

"Is it true?" He croaked looking into her eyes as she nodded unable to speak.

"How long?" he asked looking disgusted.

"Three or four weeks" Hermione whispered and she could've sworn she heard Ron chuckle a little.

"Three or four weeks. You've been going behind my back four three or four weeks?" He shouted across the room making Hermione see red with anger.

"BEHIND YOUR BACK? YOU DON'T OWN ME RON! IM NOT AND NEVER HAVE BEEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND SO STOP TALKING AS IF I CHEATED ON YOU!" she exploded with all the emotion in her. "IM SORRY IF YOU EXPECTED ME TO SIT ALONE BY MYSELF WHY YOU WERE OFF SNOGGING LAVENDER SOMEWHERE BUT GET OVER IT RONALD BECAUSE I MOVED ON! I AM HAPPY WITH FRED BECAUSE IM FINALLY WITH SOMEONE I _LOVE_ AND NOT TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS!"

"You love him?"

Fred

'She said she loves me oh Merlin she loves me' Fred thought to himself as he finally realised that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

"You love him?" Ron muttered.

"Yes Ron, I love him more than anything!" Hermione said looking into Fred's eyes and said "I love you Fred" and in that moment Fred felt as though he was floating out of orbit with he world and the only thing that was keeping him from drifting away was Hermione.

"I love you too Hermione" he spoke softly before kissing her in front of everyone.

When the two released each other they turned to face a very happy George, a very happy Harry, a very shocked Ginny, a very upset Mrs. Weasley and a very stern-looking Mr. Weasley but most importantly a very hurt Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron but I'm in love with Fred" Hermione tried but was cut off by Ginny leaping across the room hugging her closely.

"Oh this is wonderful I've never seen either of you this happy … ever"

"Yeah wonderful" muttered Ron who left the room and walked upstairs.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" Ginny asked confused at her mothers frown.

"Your brother has just left the room upset because you think that the news of his brother and girl… erm best friend is wonderful!"

"Because it is wonderful! Mum, look at them they are clearly happy together and didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings so they didn't tell anyone!" Ginny matched her mother's tone.

"Er actually they did tell me" George butted in.

"And I kinda walked in on them snogging so I knew" Harry added.

"Fred, a word in the kitchen please" demanded Mr. Weasley making Fred feel very nervous as his dad never got angry. Doing as he was told he followed his father into the kitchen closing the door behind him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione

Hermione could near shouts from the kitchen where Fred and Mr. Weasley were but all she could focus on were the Weasley's faces when she heard a crack.

"Hello merry Christmas everyone" Bill greeted his arm around Fleur carelessly. No one moved.

"Oh, what 'ave we missed?" Fleur asked just as Fred stormed the kitchen grabbing Hermione by the hand and dragging her outside.

"Fred where are we going?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed.

"You'll see," he muttered with a wink that made her knees go weak.

After a few minutes of walking across the fields they came to a big elderly tree and sat underneath it.

"Fred, what's the matter?" Hermione brought herself to say.

"Everyone thinks that you're with me to make Ron jealous!" Fred whispered looking at his hands. She took his face in his hands and said: "Fred, I'm not using you to make Ron jealous, I'm with you because I love you and no one can change that."

Christmas day – Fred

Fred and George didn't leave the burrow last night, instead the stayed in their old room and didn't discuss anything on the previous matter of the night before.

"Morning boys!" Hermione waltzed into the room opening the curtains and allowing the winter sun to shine through brightly.

"For Merlin's sake 'Mione what time is it?" George groaned.

"7:30 and your mum sent me to get you" she replied before she planted her lips on Fred's whispering "Merry Christmas"

Hermione

"Ergh excuse me I have to go vomit" George retorted at the sight. The word choice stung Hermione as she was reminded of her sixth year when she said the same words about Ron and Lavender.

Later that day Hermione was sitting on Fred's lap on the couch when Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time for presents.

"Ok here you go 'Mione" Ron said uncomfortably handing her a parcel.

"Oh Ron! Its wonderful thank you" she gasped hugging him tightly for he had given her a picture book with all of the photos that had been taken since the trio had met.

"Here you go" Fred said to her as he gave her a small gift-wrapped box. She opened the box to reveal a small gold locket with her name engraved on the outside.

"Open it," Fred whispered in her ear. She did as told and found another engraving that read:

For the Princess in my life

_Who makes me complete_

_Fred_

_.x._

Hermione could feel the tears stream down her face at the message inside of the locket.

"Fred, I don't know what to say." She cried hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

He kissed her intently and they both tore apart when they heard several gasps from the room.

"Arthur, I need a word in the kitchen," Mrs Weasley hurried as she rushed her husband into the kitchen closing the door.

"How d'you do that?" George gaped at them.

"Do what?" Hermione answered slightly scared as everyone looked between her and Fred.

"You know make a glowing light come from your chests as you kissed," Ginny replied.

"We didn't." Fred looked confused as he spoke.

Just then an unfamiliar owl swooped through the open window dropped a letter on Hermione's lap.

_Dear Mr F. Weasley and Miss H. Granger_

The Burrow

"Open it," Fred prompted handing the envelope to Hermione.

_Dear Mr Weasley and Miss Granger,_

_Due to the past hours events the minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt requests your acquaintance immediately in his office._

_DO NOT TELL ANYONE THE DETAILS OF THIS LETTER! You are to make your excuses and leave as soon as possible._

_Sincerely_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

As they read over the letter for the third time Mr and Mrs Weasley barged into the room.

"Fred, Hermione, a word?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly.

"No," Fred said plainly "We will not sit there while you lecture us that we can't be together"

Hermione, finally clicking on to what he was doing, was pulled to her feet and dragged out of the door.

"Lets just get this over with!" she mumbled while Fred grabbed her hand and apparated into the ministry.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hermione_

The minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, gave them both a stern look before breaking out into a wide smile.

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fred questioned rudely.

"Are you aware of tonight's events?" Kingsley pressed.

"Oh yes! Very aware!" Hermione replied.

"Then you would know that a bond has been made?" Kingsley explained.

"Erm no, what type of bond?" A worried Fred asked nervously.

"A life-long bond." Kingsley said but noting their confusion added: "When two people are very in love a bond can sometimes perform without the knowledge of the casters. When such bonds occur it is documented on a self-writing parchment document notifying the ministry and leaving a certificate representing the bond that has been made. Here is yours."

He pushed a piece of paper under their eyes that read:

_15__th__ August 1998_

_Frederick Gideon Weasley and Hermione Jean Weasley (nee Granger)_

Bond: Life-Long

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

They both stared flabbergasted at the certificate on the table.

"Erm does this mean that we're married?" Fred wondered aloud.

"Well yes you two are technically married and may start to feel displeasure or nauseous when separated for two long!" Kingsley answered.

Fred

'_Oh my Merlin, Me and Hermione are married! My mother is going to kill me!'_

"You realise that my mum is going to kill me? Like actually murder me!" Fred exploded. "She loves a good wedding!"

"Well I could talk to Molly and Arthur for you if it would make you feel better?" Kingsley suggested.

When back at the burrow a wide eyed Hermione and a shocked Fred walked into the living room and flopped down on their previous seats communicating silently looking at each other.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked staring at them suspiciously. When no one answered Mr Weasley piped up: "What's wrong son? You look like you've seen a banshee!"

"Oh MERLINS PANTS. YOU'VE GOTTEN HERMIONE PREGNANT" Ron squealed at Fred.

"No No No you just put two and two together and made eight!" Hermione shouted over the roar of accusations being thrown their way.

Just then another tawny owl dropped a letter in front of Mr Weasley and he and his wife left the room and apparated with out saying a word.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?!" Bill enquired.

"So where deed you two go?" Fleur interrogated.

"For some fresh air" Hermione muttered.

"What did your letter say?" Harry said piping up for the first time.

"Nothing," Fred and Hermione replied in unison.

"Cause that wasn't suspicious. Are you two alright?" George mocked looking concerned.

_The next day – Hermione_

Hermione woke up confused about the night's events when she felt a twang in her chest. She groggily pulled on some clothes after removing her pyjamas and went to see if Fred was already there.

"Oh, Hermione dear, I'm so sorry for the way Arthur and I acted when we found out about you and Fred!" Mrs Weasley cried as she saw Hermione enter the kitchen.

"Mrs Weasley that's okay." Hermione said feeling dazed.

"Please call me Molly!" Mrs Weasley insisted before whispering: "Kingsley told Arthur and I about your bond!"

All throughout the day Molly and Arthur kept shooting Hermione happy glances all day. She had, however, received an owl from Fred saying that he was too busy to come and see her. The next day the same thing repeated itself and the twang in her chest kept growing and growing.

When Hermione went to bed that night she had an un-peaceful sleep and woke up in the middle of the night to go and get some water.

She was on her way out of the kitchen, water in hand, when she felt her whole body go numb and without her doing so the glass flew from her hands crashing to the floor beneath her. Blackness took over her and panic flooded every inch of her body. Screaming she fell to the floor writhing in pain before passing out cold.


	9. Chapter 9

_Fred_

He could see Hermione's body lying on the bed wrapped in all sorts of wires and tubes. The healers kept rushing in and out of the room keeping tabs on her progress.

"What happened?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"Well..." Ginny began nervously.

"Tell me Ginny!" Fred ordered rather angrily.

"She got up at about half past two, and I think she went to go and get some water, then the next thing I know I heard an ear splitting scream so I rushed to find her. She was screaming and having a fit on the floor but she didn't look like she was awake." Ginny finished looking sad at her conclusion.

"Oh, Fred dear," Mrs Weasley tried to console her son.

"Can you all please leave me alone with Hermione?" He asked his family.

When they all left his emotions finally overwhelmed him as he burst out crying holding his girlfriends hand tightly.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeep.

A moment of disbelief and grief swept over Fred.

Beep. Beep. Beep Beep Beep.

Relief spread through him as he heard the continuous beeping.

"Please don't go, Hermione, I can't live without you!" Fred pleaded in between his sobs.

"Mr Weasley please leave!" commanded a healer as they rushed into the room pushing him out staring through the window.

"Fred," George whispered. "Daily Prophet reporters are trying to get in and talk to Ron and Harry. They won't do anything without your consent first."

"Ok but tell them to be careful what they say I don't want Hermione bombarded with reporters when she wakes up."

"Ok, what about you?" George quietly asked?

"What about me?" Fred wondered clearly confused by his twins question.

"Well do you want to make a statement or get Harry and Ron to mention you?" George wanted to know.

" They can mention me but I'm not making a statement!"

The next day Hermione had still not made any improvement and was being monitored every couple to hours.

_**GRANGER IN DANGER!**_

_**Hermione Granger, war hero, 18 years old, was rushed to St Mungos hospital for magical maladies and injuries in the early hours of yesterday morning after suffering a very rare type of seizure. Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginevra Weasley found Miss Granger in their family home at the bottom of the stairs.**_

_**"Hermione was found by Ginny yesterday morning when she heard screaming coming from downstairs. She called for me and I sent an owl to Fred. The whole house was awake by this time and we rushed Hermione here to get her checked over." Mr Potter told us.**_

_**Mr Ronald Weasley was also available to tell us: "Fred never leaves Hermione's side and we are all very worried about her and hopefully she will make a full recovery in time for Hogwarts."**_

_**It is clear that Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger are more than friends. Is one of half of 'witch weekly's: no.1 most handsome single wizards' no longer single?**_

_**We all wish Hermione Granger a speedy recovery!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

Fred read and reread the article over and over again until he was pretty sure he could recite it.

"Freddie" came a croaked cry from the weak body next to him.

"Hermione? Oh thank Merlin! Ive been so worried baby!" Fred said tripping over his words a smile etching over his pale face.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hermione_

"Freddie, what happened to me?" Hermione croaked trying to talk over Fred's blubbering.

"'Mione, I don't really know but I know you had a rare type of seizure or something." he tried to explain but didn't really know how to.

"GEORGE, GINNY, RON, HARRY!" Fred screamed out the door causing Hermione to groan.

"Hermione!" they all cried as they saw her attempt to sit up only up be pushed back down again by Fred.

"Could one of you please get a healer?" Fred asked

"I'll go." Ginny offered.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione thanked.

"Why did I have a seizure? Is it to do with the ... Erm... Thing?" she hesitated.

"err they don't really know yet." Fred replied.

"What thing?" Ron asked suspiciously .

"Nothing" they replied in unison again.

Then Ginny came through the door with a healer hot on her heals.

"Hermione Weasley. Your reports here say that you have suffered a rare type of seizure." The healer stated but stopped as Fred and Hermione groaned.

"Hermione Weasley?" George wondered sending curious, accusing glares at Fred and Hermione.

"Can you give us minute please doc?" Fred asked the healer who nodded and left the room without a word.

"HERMIONE WEASLEY?" Ron exploded looking furious.

"Ron, please be quiet." Ginny pleaded.

"Explain yourselves! NOW!" Harry demanded with a hateful look at Fred.

_Fred_

Harry kept his eye on Fred as Hermione began to explain.

"Well you know that letter we received yesterday?"

"Oh, I know whats going on here!" Ron started after concocting his own theory. " You booked some sleazy minister and he replied to your letter saying he had an available space, so you got up and eloped and that's why you both looked awestruck when you came back yesterday!"

"No Ron you're wrong!" Hermione tried but didnt know if they would believe the actual story.

"We didn't plan this you know." Fred muttered his eyes not leaving Hermione. Ron however found that statement quite hilarious as he burst out in a spontaneous fit of laughter.

"Yesterday we were speaking with the minister Ian's he told us that we were legally married because of our kiss and that we are life-long bonded somehow." she explained as that was all she knew.

"So that's why Kingsley wants to speak with you both. He's in the waiting area by the way." Ginny finally spoke.

"Can you please get him because I think you should all hear what he has to stay!" Hermione said.

When Kingsley had entered the room he immediately started to question if they definitely wanted the others in the room. Fred quickly brushed it off stating that it was fine and that they should here it.

"Okay, well it seems that your bodily shut down is to do with your bond and that it is stronger than we first suspected. It may be a good idea to live together as they bond will only become stronger! I have also spoken to professor McGonagall and she had allowed you to have your own private dormitory in Gryffindor tower. I would also suggest that you hold a fake wedding so that if anyone sees Hermione's details they won't be confused by the change in her second name. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I do if, as they say, have kissed before how come the bond has only happened now?" Ginny wondered.

"Well the bond only marries people when the kiss in front of witnesses and

actually

**the bond occurred in August. Bonds only occur at the sole mates first kiss."**

**"August?" Fred and Hermione wondered out loud.**

**"Yes, I remember it was during truth or dare in my room!" Ginny realised.**

**"But if that had witnesses then, why didn't we become married then?" Fred asked looking frustrated.**

**"Because that wasn't out if love, it was in a game of truth or dare all that happened there was the beginning of the bond." he replied.**

**When everyone had thanked Kingsley and shown out they turned to Fred and Hermione who had been communicating silently.**

**"Erm, Ginny, George shall we let these three talk?" Fred indicated towards the door. When they left Ron and Harry turned to Hermione.**

**"Well I guess congratulations are in order then?" Said Harry who looked quite uncomfortable.**

**"Harry." Hermione whispered as her face became stained with the tears that began falling from her eyes.**

**"I love Fred so much and, and, I can't believe how lucky I am but I'm only 19 and I'm married." she wept.**

**"Hermione, you know Fred never left your side unless it was absolutely necessary, like when your heart stopped for moment." Harry's words were helping her but she hadn't known she had almost died.**

**"I could see the pain in his face and it was awful. It was like he was being tortured at the very idea of not being with you"**

**She winced slightly at the last part.**

**After a few minutes she spoke again "I can't live without Fred and he saved me from dying!"**

**"I know how much you love him or whatever but don't you feel that's pushing it a little?" Ron said sarcastically.**

**"Don't be sarcy Ronald!" she scolded "No Im being serious, I heard a healer telling Fred before I opened my eyes. It was our bond that saved me because in his words 'Neither can die while the other survives' a bit like how it was with you and Voldemort, Harry." she explained.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fred**

"I need you to come with me!" Fred told George and Ginny when they were in the waiting area. He grabbed both their hands and apparated in Diagon Alley.

"Bloody hell Fred a little warning might have been nice you know!" Ginny said as she fell over onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"I need your help, I want to get Hermione an engagement ring!" Fred told them not bothering to be quiet.

"ooh I know what she likes she told me before when we were discussing Bill and Phlegm... I mean Fleur's wedding." Ginny then walked to the jewellers down the street with Fred and George hot on her heels.

When they walked through the door of the jewellers, Ginny walked over to the rings examining them with detail.

"Well which one will she like?" Fred asked growing impatient.

"Shhh, be quiet Im looking!" she scolded batting his hand away.

Five minutes later Ginny finally pointed to a ring and said " That one there!"

Hermione

Ron and Harry had both shown Hermione the daily prophet article which she found very disappointing especially when she saw that it said she was 18 not 19. However they were soon interrupted by all of the Weasley's crowding into the small room and Fred pushing his way to the front to stand next to Hermione.

"Hermione, I can't believe how lucky I am to be with a girl who is not only gorgeous inside and out but who is amazingly clever and the kindest person I've ever met. You don't know how I felt when I nearly lost you, it was like my whole world was crashing around me and I can't bare the thought of losing you again. So Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?" Fred's voice was confident and soft as he spoke and she could feel tears streaming down her face as he pulled out a small black box and got down on one knee. The ring was a simple silver band with a heart shaped diamond in the middle that glistened in the light. It was breathtakingly perfect.

"Yes!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him closely.

When she released him he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her so intently that she forgot that anyone else was in the room.

"Oh my! This is wonderful! Oh we have so much to do!" Mrs Weasley hugged them both when they broke apart, her sobs soaking a tissue in her hand.

New Years eve - Fred

Fred had temporarily moved back into the burrow and he and Hermione were sharing his old room and were inseparable.

When New Years eve came they made a decision that they would start and end the new year together.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...

"3…2…1!" they both whispered before Fred lifted Hermione off her feet and they snogged so deeply that they didn't here the noises of disgust come from Ron and George. Pressing her up against the wall Fred's hands were all over Hermione as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"HARRY, GET OFF MY SISTER!" George shouted causing Fred and Hermione to break apart watching as George pulled Harry off Ginny.

"GEORGE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ginny shouted back even louder.

"He had his hands on your backside!" George retorted and in that moment Fred was so glad that his parents were out with Kingsley for the ministry New Year party.

"FRED HAD HIS HANDS ALL OVER 'MIONE WHY ARENT YOU SAYING ANYTHING TO HIM?!" Ginny glared.

"Because Hermione and Fred are engaged!" George shouted before slumping on the couch apparently realising his argument was pointless.

The Hogwarts Express - Hermione

Hermione,Fred,George,Ron,Ginny and Harry all piled into a carriage at the end on the train already vacated by Luna, Neville, Seamus and Dean. It was a bit if a squeeze but Hermione sat on Fred's lap, Ginny sat on Harry's lap and Luna was sitting on Neville's.

"So how was everyone's Christmas?" Neville asked.

"Great apart from suffering from a seizure!" Hermione said too happy to care about her seizure.

"Wait, Hermione what is that on your finger?" Luna questioned pointing to her engagement ring.

"Well me and Fred got engaged!" She screamed holding her hand out to show Luna her ring,

"Oh congratulations! Oh my I'm so excited!" Seamus cried jumping up in an attempt to act like a girl.

All the way to Hogwarts the girls talked of wedding plans while the boys discussed quidditch season.

During the welcome back feast McGonagall came up to Hermione and Fred to congratulate them on their engagement and told them to go to her office after the feast.

"Thank you everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall started and droned on for 5 minutes before saying "Now before I dismiss you I would like Gryffindor house to stay behind a few moments." this statement caused Hermione and Fred to look at each other in knowing what was coming. Then when everyone was dismissed McGonagall's eyes swept over Gryffindor house landing softly for a moment on Fred and Hermione. "Now I'm sure you are all wondering why you are still here? So I shall tell you. There is a slight change in the dormitories as two of your classmates are moving into a different dormitory. Now before you all start complaining I would like to say congratulations to Mr Fred Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger on their engagement!" at the last part there was several gasps from the students as they turned round to face Hermione and Fred


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione

After the embarrassment of every one staring at them in the great hall Hermione and Fred made there way to Professor McGonagalls office.  
"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger please follow me." McGonagall ordered as she muttered the password to the gargoyle that leapt apart to allow them access.  
When they were settled in the office McGonagall started talking immediately as if afraid they would jump up and leave.  
"Please don't interrupt me as I speak until I am finished. So the minister has informed me that you two are bonded and intend to get married to avoid questioning. A new private dormitory has been designed for your comfort in Gryffindor tower. It includes: a double bed, private bathroom, a living area, a miniature kitchen and ample storage space. Of course you may still use the great hall and common room but I thought that you may like to have some privacy. You may have guests to come and visit you and also you can add some personal touches if you desire. This week you are going to miss all your classes and will be in several meetings and wedding plans. Tomorrow at 10:00am you are both to go to Hogsmede to have a wedding planning session with your parents, Fred, then when you return I would like to see you both in here to give you your instructions for the rest of the week. Do you have any questions?"  
Fred and Hermione were both overwhelmed by her description of what they would be doing that they were overcome with questions.  
"Where are we meeting mum and dad?" Fred wondered curiously.  
"In the three broomsticks" McGonagall replied swiftly.  
"Where in Gryffindor tower is our room?" Hermione asked timidly.  
"Come, I shall take you there now."

Fred and Hermione were lead through the castle and into the common room and up the stairs to the dorms. Hermione was the one who first noticed the new door that had appeared at the end of the small corridor.  
"Here are your keys to gain access to your private section." McGonagall said handing each of them a key. Fred opened the door using his and Hermione was amazed by what she saw.  
There was a small passage that led to a medium sized living room that had a sofa, two chairs and a coffee table but what Hermiones attention was drawn to the most was the blazing fireplace in the back of the room. There were three doors in the living room: one that led to the couple's bedroom, one that led to the bathroom and one that led to the kitchen. The bedroom was slightly bigger than the living room and had a huge double bed with a four poster frame (just like all the single beds) and the room had a wardrobe and chest of drawers including a dressing table and mirror. The bathroom and kitchen were both smaller than the other two rooms and were both accustomed to the purpose of that room.  
"Thank you Professor!" Hermione thanked however McGonagall only smiled and left the room.  
After Hermione and Fred wandered around their little 'home' they left to go to the common room.

"Hermione! Where is your dorm. Show me it now!" Ginny demanded.  
"Come on you can all come and see it and we'll explain everything." Said Fred and he indicated for Hermione to lead the way. When Hermione unlocked the door with her new key she heard a gasp coming from an exciting Ginny.  
"Oh Hermione your so lucky!" She exclaimed.

While Hermione and Ginny raked through the kitchen examining every little detail, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean all flopped down onto the sofa and chairs talking of plans for Fred's 'stag do' (Bachelor party).

"Fred, Ginny and I are going to talk in the bedroom about our wedding." Hermione called down the hall way. She and Ginny sat on the bed talking about the wedding.  
"Well I thought you could be the maid of honor?" Hermione tried to ask casually but failed when Ginny screamed loudly causing all the boys to run through in a mad panic.  
"Of course I bloody will!" She screamed as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.  
"Gin, are you ok? Why did you scream? Why are you crying?" Harry asked Ginny panic and worry evident in his eyes.  
"Hermione asked me to be maid of honor!" She cried happily.  
"Merlin, Ginny you gave us a right fright there!" Ron complained.  
"Okay now GET OUT!" Ginny shouted loudly causing the boys to stumble out of the room with fear of being at the end of one of Ginny's bat-bogey hexes.  
"Ok so who else are you gonna have for bridesmaids?" Ginny continued as if the little out-break had never happened.  
"Erm you, Luna, maybe Pavarti, maybe Faye and Katie." Hermione replied as she had never really thought about it.  
"Pavarti, Faye and Katie?" Ginny questioned not sure about her best friends choice of bridesmaids.  
"Well Faye has always been quite friendly and Pavarti always stuck up for me when Lavender was a bitch in sixth year. Katie is lovely and is a really good friend as we used to talk in the library and meet up at Hogsmede sometimes." She answered honestly.  
"To be honest Hermione I don't think Faye and Pavarti should be because you have never really been friends with them but I think Katie definitely should be. What about Cho?" Ginny spoke quietly as if scared the boys would burst in again.  
"Yes I see your point and I did consider Cho but then I remembered how jealous she was in fifth year when she thought Harry was secretly in love with me or something. But I honestly can't think of anyone else except Fleur." She replied.  
"Nope, you are not having Phlegm as a bridesmaid. You can have me, Luna and Katie." Ginny said simply.  
"Ok"

Fred

"Where's Neville?" Fred asked as he noticed that he wasn't with the rest of them.  
"With Luna for a walk around the grounds I think" Seamus replied thoughtfully.  
"Fred what the hell do you think you're doing mate?" Dean asked.  
"Sitting on the couch?" He answered although his answer was more of a question because he wasn't sure if the answer was correct.  
"No, I mean about marrying Hermione. She's a fit bird and everything but do you love her enough to marry her?" Dean muttered but seeing the look of anger on Fred's face he shut up.  
"Yes, but Dean, if you ever call my fiancee a fit bird again I may have to kill you!" Fred joked even though he was deadly serious.

"Ok moving on..." George started a new conversation about shoes and feet trying to save Dean from the wrath of Fred.


	13. Chapter 13

Fred

Hermione and Ginny sat on the bed until 11pm when Harry came to tell Ginny that everyone was leaving. After Hermione bade Ginny goodbye and everyone left she and Fred got ready for bed.

"I'm gonna bring a chair in here and transfigure it into a loveseat is that ok?" Fred asked taking his wand off his side of the bed.  
"Yes that's fine." Hermione called from the bathroom. "Do you want a cup of tea? I'm going to have hot chocolate."  
"I'll have hot chocolate too if it's alright." Fred replied grateful that she was so thoughtful.

By the time Hermione had came into their room Fred had already levitated one of the armchairs into their room and turned it into a loveseat and was busy carrying the spare quilt he had found in the bottom of the wardrobe over to the loveseat.  
"Impressive!" Hermione congratulated while handing him a steaming mug of hot chocolate.  
"You underestimate me too much babe." He said in a voice that was supposed to sound cheesy and sexy. Just to be sure he winked at her successively.  
"Oh shut up Fred." She giggled.

"So seeing as we are already technically married do we have to make a deal of the wedding?" He wondered.  
"Well I was kind of hoping for a big white wedding with daily prophet there and we could both arrive on a horse-drawn carriage." Hermione replied sarcastically.  
"Sarcasm, impressive!" He said matching her tone from earlier.  
"You underestimate me too much babe." She joked in response.  
"All joking aside though do you want to make a big deal of it?" He asked in all seriousness.  
"Well I don't think that we should make that much of a big deal but I would like something a bit like Bill and Fleur's wedding but a but simpler than theirs though." She replied.  
"Whatever you want you can have, Princess." Fred agreed.  
"Thank you Fred, I love you!" Hermione smiled leaving forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
"Love you too"

Hermione

The next morning Hermione woke to Fred shaking her slightly while holding a tray full of food and pumpkin juice.  
"Morning Princess, have a nice sleep?"He asked when he realised she was awake.  
"Morning, and what's with you calling me Princess all of a sudden?" Hermione wondered.  
Fred just shrugged and said "well you are my princess and I thought that it would be nice to have a nickname for you."  
"Ahh like how Harry calls Ginny, Honey?" She asked catching on to his theory.  
"Exactly, and Lavender used to call Ron: Won-won." Fred agreed. "You know everyone calls you the Gryffindor Princess?"  
"Really why?"  
"Dunno really. Anyway eat up we have a busy day ahead of us."

Fred

When Fred and Hermione were both ready they walked down to the great hall to see everyone before they left for Hogsmede.  
"Hi!" Ginny greeted brightly when she noticed them making their way towards the group.  
"What time you leaving for Hogsmede?" George asked.  
"Well we're meeting mum and dad at 10 but we're leaving at 9 to give us plenty of time and maybe look in a couple of shops first." Fred answered.  
"Gin, do you think we can get permission off Professor McGonagall to let Luna in Gryffindor tower later?" Hermione queried with her best friend.  
"Yeah we'll go down later."  
Fred was a little bit surprised that Hermione wanted permission to break rules that had been broken hundreds of times before by other pupils but didn't say anything.

When they were finished breakfast (but Hermione and Fred had already ate) Fred took Hermione's hand and walked to Hogsmede. They looked in many shop windows but decided to go straight to the three broomsticks when the press started to show up taking pictures and firing questions at them. The whole time Fred never released Hermione's hand from his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hermione**

'MELINS BEARD I WISH THOSE REPORTERS WOULD LEAVE US ALONE' Hermione thought to herself as she and Fred sat in the three broomsticks waiting for Fred's parents.

"Fred, you don't think those reporters know about the ... Um ... Thing do you?" she asked worried that the reporters knew about the bond.

"No I think they are just excited to see us out in public as a couple because of the rumours flying around since you were in Mungos." Fred explained.

"Well lets give 'em something to be excited over!" She said leaning over to kiss him passionately.

Several minutes past before they broke apart after hearing a shriek saying: "Frederick Gideon Weasley put that poor girl down she'll suffocate!"

Molly and Arthur Weasley both took a seat opposite the couple.

"Ok let's get down to business, Hermione dear who do you want as bridesmaids?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Ginny is going to be my maid of honour and I want Luna and Katie to be my other bridesmaids." Hermione replied reciting the order of her bridesmaids.

"Katie. Katie Bell?" Fred wondered, quite confused by his 'fiancée's" choice of bridesmaids.

"Yes, Katie Bell because she is my friend and quite often she helped me in the library and we met up in Hogsmede a few times too!"

"Ok then dear have you asked any of them yet?" Mrs Weasley continued.

"Only Ginny but I'm gonna talk to Luna later and also owl Katie later." she explained.

"Ok what about you Fred do you want groomsmen?" Arthur prompted not wanting his son to be left out.

"Yeah, Georgie is my best man and I want Lee, Ron and Harry to be groomsmen." he responded happily.

"Oh well actually I was hoping Harry would walk me down the aisle seeing as my parents are in Australia and I don't want to uproot their lives again." Hermione said hopefully.

"Great idea Princess I only added Harry because he's your best friend and it wouldn't be right to leave him out." Fred agreed relieved slightly.

"Ok when shall the wedding take place and where?" Molly pushed.

"'sup to 'Mione because I'm not bothered as long as we don't have the priest from Dumbledores funeral." Fred shrugged.

"I was thinking maybe we could get married at Easter? I always wanted a spring wedding. I would love for it to be on the hill next the the Burrow that over looks Ottery St Catchpole?"Hermione suggested smiling at the thought.

"Oh yes that sounds wonderful and we can use the same things we did with Bill and Fleur's wedding but change it for your preferences." Molly gushed over everything.

By lunch time they had decided on a white, baby blue and hints of light pink colour scheme and also had a draft of an invitation.

"Why can't we have and orange colour scheme?" Fred whined for the fiftieth time.

"Because I refuse to get married in an orange wedding dress!" Hermione snapped.

"Are you going to go on a honeymoon?" Arthur asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes actually we are but I'm not telling Hermione where we are going!" Fred replied loudly.

"Oh how romantic!" Hermione cooed.

"You underestimate me too much babe" He winked and they both burst out laughing at thoughts of the night before.

"What about guests? Who would you like to come?" Molly asked.

"Mum, Hermione and I need to go back to Hogwarts because we need to see McGonagall and see people but we'll owl you the guest list." Fred hurried grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her outside.

When they were back at the castle they decided to have dinner in the great hall before going to see McGonagall.

"So how'd it go?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Fine, Harry can I have a word with you please? In private?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"Sure." Harry answered and led Hermione outside the great hall before asking "so what did you want?"

"Harry, would you walk me down the aisle at my wedding?" She asked nervously.

"It would be my pleasure!" He replied picking her up and spinning her around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating for so long but had a science essay to write! And I realise I haven't had any disclaimers so I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Hermione

Fred grabbed her hand and ran down Hogsmede laughing all the way.

"Fred, What are you doing?" Hermione giggled as Fred pulled her along.

"I'm recusing the fair Princess from the terrible clutches of the obsessive in-laws!" He replied sweeping her up and carrying her bridal style while running down the street.

"Fred, put me down! What are you doing!" She tried to say seriously but failed when she let out an out-of-character, high pitched, girly squeal.

They turned into Hogwarts and over to the black lake.

"Ok whatever you say." Fred laughed.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY DON'T YOU-" she was cut of by Fred dumping her in the lake.

"Oh Merlin Fred you are gonna get it!" She cried using her wand to levitate him into the lake rather viciously.

George

George, Ginny, Ron and Harry were walking around the grounds of Hogwarts at dinner when they noticed Fred and Hermione splashing around in the lake.

"They really love each other don't they?" Ron asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah mate, they do, sorry." Harry replied patting Ron on the shoulder.

"It's fine she belongs to him."

"Why are they in the lake?" Ginny asked looking very much confused.

"I really have no idea, err can they not find somewhere else to do that?" George asked feeling repulsed as Fred and Hermione were snogging.

"Shut up George at least they aren't as bad as Won-Won and Lav-Lav were!" Ginny teased making Ron shudder at his old nickname.

"Yeah, I can remember the first time you snogged her and Hermione ran out crying." Harry quietly told them.

"Really?" Ron's face full of disbelief and guilt.

"Yeah and if you hadn't been such a prat it would be you over in the lake instead of Fred!"

"Hello, everyone nice weather we are having. You look dreadful Ron!" Luna skipped over to them making George instantly smile.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny greeted winking at George.

"Oi Ron, stop staring at Fred and Hermione! I mean I know Fred is devilishly handsome and all but have some decency!" George scolded hitting Ron over the back of the head. Ron grumbled something that remotely sounded like an apology.

"I can't wait for the wedding! It's gonna be great!" Ginny gushed before talking hurriedly to Luna about shoes and nails.

"Who would've thought it? Fred Weasley tying the knot with Know-it-all Granger!" George chortled hiding the sadness that he felt about his brother leaving him.

"George, you know Fred isn't going to leave you?" Ron said just low enough for George and Harry to hear.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same will it?"

"What are you doing here?!" Fred shouted loudly over to the group.

"We went for a walk!" Ron shouted back.

"Well are you just gonna stand there? Or are you coming in?" Hermione screamed. George ran and cannon-balled into the lake pulling Luna by the hand.

"George!" she laughed.

"C'mon Lu-Lu!" George joked.

"Lu-Lu? Since when is that my nickname?" she questioned.

"Since now!" he chuckled as he pulled her feet from underneath her and dragged her into the lake.

"George! You can't do that to a girl! You have to do it like this!" Harry shouted as Ron grabbed Ginny's feet and Harry grabbed her hands.

"1...2...3" Ron said as he and Harry swung Ginny into the lake before jumping in themselves.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Ginny cried as she surfaced.

"What?" they asked innocently.

"You know bloody well what!"

The whole afternoon they laughed and played in the lake but soon stopped when Hermione got a splitting headache.

"Fred, I-I need-" she tried to talk but couldn't because of her headache. To stop her rambling Fred roughly snogged her.

"Oh no! I have a headache! Luna snog my face off!" George cried faking pain.

"Ha-Bloody-Ha!" Hermione said sarcastically but froze when Luna threw herself at George kissing him passionately.

"LUNA!" Ginny giggled.

Luna however appeared not to hear her as she was so content in wrapping her legs around George's waist whilst snogging him.

"Who knew she Loony Lovegood had it in her?" joked Fred.

PLEASE REVIEW and I need suggestions please so either PM me or Review!

LoonyGleek


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter!

There's a new poll to find out who Ron's girlfriend should be! Check it out.

Hermione

It had been a week since Luna had snogged George and they were now in a very happy relationship and couldn't get enough of each other.

Hermione and her bridesmaids were about to leave and meet up with Molly to go dress shopping.

"Promise me you'll buy whatever dress you want! Money no objection!" Fred commanded holding her shoulders.

"But Fred I-" she started.

"Ginny?" He cut across her.

"Don't worry I won't let her complain!" Ginny winked, "Now come on Katie's meeting us outside the gates and we can't be late!" She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her away.

"Love you!" she called over her shoulder to Fred which he returned.

The two girls walked past George and Luna who were in a very intense game of tonsil tennis!

"Luna! Come on you can snog my brother later!" Ginny shouted pulling Luna away and dragging her down the corridor.

"See you later Lu-Lu!" George called.

"Bye Georgie!" she returned.

Ginny finally released Luna and laughed at her friends dream-like state.

"Did you know that Georgie has a six pack?" she asked dreamily.

"Yeah Fred has one also." Hermione giggled.

" Ergh! Could you not talk about my brothers like that please?" Ginny gagged as they approached the gates.

"Hi Hermione. Ginny. Luna." Katie greeted a broad smile on her pretty face.

"Hi Katie! How's Oliver?" Hermione smiled hugging her friend.

"He's fine now, after the war. You know with being tortured and all? He has a scar across his back that won't heal." Katie informed shaking her head sadly.

"Like this?" Hermione pulled up her sleeve where the work 'Mudblood' was still engraved in her skin.

"Yes, Oh Hermione!" Katie cried as slow tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry, Katie! It's fine honestly, I'm just glad that I have Fred to help me with the self-consciousness." She explained.

"He's a good person you know and you keep him grounded. Just like me and George." Luna spoke in her dreamy sing-song voice.

Just then a thought occurred to Hermione. "Luna, what about Neville?"

"What about him?" she asked still in her trance.

"Well, you were sitting on his knee on the Hogwarts express and during the battle he declared his love for you!" Ginny accused.

"Oh my Godric! I'm a horrible person! What have I done? Neville's off taking care of his grandmother and meanwhile I've been snogging George!" Luna cried tears glazing over her eyes coming out of her dream like state.

"Wait. You and George?" Katie asked looking confused. Luna nodded.

"Well when's Neville coming back?" Hermione asked sympathetically trying to hide the venom in her voice.

"Tomorrow- I think." She replied as a single tear rolled down her face.

"You have to break it off with George." Ginny shrugged.

"Wha- why?" Luna asked shocked.

"You practically cheated on him! I don't care if George is my brother or not but either way you've hurt him! Neville's in love with you Luna. George will get over it!" Ginny stated malice and hatred evident in her voice.

"Ginny's right Luna. I love you and George is my family but Neville saved my life and that comes first!" Hermione explained. "C'mon let's go dress shopping!"

Fred

Fred and George were sitting in the common room with Ron and Harry.

"How long is it until the wedding, Fred?" Seamus asked walking over to the group.

"Err two months." Fred replied uncertainly. "You should all be getting your invites today at around noon."

"Excellent! Where is it being held?" Dean asked joining in the conversation.

"The burrow but on the hill that looks over Ottery St. Catchpole. 'Cause 'Mione thinks it will look all magical when it's dark and you can see the street lamps." Fred explained rolling his eyes and Ron muttered 'women' under his breath. Just then the portrait hole swung open and in walked none other than Neville Longbottom!

"Hi!" He greeted happily and they all shot George a nervous look.

George who looked guilty and terrified at the same time smiled back weakly.

"So, have any of you seen Luna? I wanted to surprise her so I came back a day early." He explained.

"Oh, she'll be surprised!" Fred said sarcastically glaring at his twin.

"She's gone dress shopping with Ginny and Hermione." George replied not looking Neville in the eye.

"Ok thanks! I'll go and see her then! Bye." and he ran out of the common room.

They all turned to glare at George who suddenly became very interested in a loose thread on the rug.

"What the hell are you playing at George?" Fred shouted causing several heads to turn in their direction.

"Oh my Godric! What have I done? What am I supposed to do?" He spluttered.

"You have to end it with her! Im sorry mate, you're my brother and all and Luna's a great girl but Neville saved my life and that comes first!" Ron stated angrily.

Hermione

The four girls had met up with Molly and were now traipsing around a shop in Hogsmeade looking for a wedding dress.

"Ergh nothing here is right!" Ginny moaned.

"Ooh I know! There's this muggle shop that sells exquisite dresses! Shall I apparate us there?" Hermione wondered. The girls all nodded in agreement and went to find Molly who was looking for shoes next door.

"LUNA!" a voice called from the gates into Hogwarts.

"Neville?!" Luna turned and was engulfed in a tight hug.

"I'v missed you so much!" he told her.

"This is all very touching but we need to go!" Ginny commented sending glares in Luna's direction.

"Sorry Neville but we do need to go." Hermione said copying Ginny's actions.

"Ok well see you later 'Mione, Gin, Lu. Katie." he nodded politely and kissed Luna on the cheek before leaving. When he was well out of sight tears escaped Luna's eyes and flowed down her face.

"Don't expect sympathy, Luna, 'cause you're not going to get it!" Ginny spat viciously.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Don't be so unkind apologise this instant!" Molly ordered her daughter.

"No! She's the one who cheated on Neville by fooling around with George!" Ginny snapped angrily.

"MERLIN can we just leave?!" Katie shouted.

"Yes let's go!" I agreed and everyone grabbed onto me for side-along apparation.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note

Hi I just realised that I missed a bit out before Fred runs with Hermione because it should've said that after another meeting the mr and mrs Weasley he ran with her but I forgot to add it in sorry.

Anyway I do not own Harry Potter! If I did do you think I would waste my time on here?

Hermione

Just before they apparated something caught Hermione eye.

"Oh look!" she giggled pointing at a magazine.

"What?" Ginny asked confused by their delay.

"The Witch Weekly magazine!" She replied.

Weasley Wizard Squeezes!

As recently reported by Rita Skeeter in the daily prophet it would appear as if war hero Hermione Granger and 1/2 of Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor Fred Weasley are indeed a couple.

The pair were spotted last week walking hand in hand down Hogsmeade and Miss Granger was sporting a diamond heart shaped ring. Are the two lovebirds tying the knot? A few days later Mr Weasley was spotted running from the Three Broomsticks carrying Miss Granger and laughing hysterically. (Pictures are page 6). Madame Rosemerta, landlady of the Three Broomsticks, told us "For the past few days Fred and Hermione have been in here with Molly and Arthur Weasley making plans. They are always holding hands and kiss a few times too!".

Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger have been added to Witch Weekly's cutest couple nominees under the name 'Fremione'. Also in the running is Grangers ex-boyfriend Viktor Krum (Bulgarian seeker) and Gwenog Jones (Holyhead Harpies captain) under the name 'Krumnog' as well as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley war heros under the name of 'Hinny'. Who will win you decide over on our voting page (page 8).

When is Fremiones wedding? Read again next week for more details.

Hermione and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles when they read that they were up against each other and Hermione went to buy the magazine to show Fred.

"Are we ready to leave now?" Katie asked growing inpatient.

"Yes hold on!" Hermione told them and apparated in an alley next to the shop.

Pop.

They appeared in the alley next to the shop and hastily stumbled through the door.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?!" a curious voice came.

"Yes?" Hermione asked turning to face a girl with blonde hair and a pale skin tone.

"Oh my God it is you! It's me Caitlin Newsone! I haven't seen you since primary school!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Oh my Merlin, how've you been Caitlin? It's been so long!" Hermione cried hugging the girl before her.

"Last I'd heard of you, you'd left to go to a prestigious boarding school up north! Oh my God! What is that on your finger?" Caitlin squealed lifting Hermione's finger.

"Oh well I'm getting married. To this wonderful man called Fred!" she explained smiling broadly.

Ginny then coughed hinting Hermione to make introductions.

"Oh sorry how rude of me! This is Katie and Luna, my bridesmaids, Ginny, my maid of honour and Molly, Fred's mum. Everyone this is Caitlin, I went to primary school with her." she introduced indicating to each girl as she went along.

"Pleasure to meet you Caitlin. I'm Fred's little sister and 'Miones best friend: Ginny Weasley." Ginny thrust her hand under Caitlin's nose smiling politely.

"Pleasures all mine Ginny. Is that how Hermione met Fred? Through you?" Caitlin questioned.

"Oh no. They met sometime first year and I'm the year younger than 'Mione and Fred's three years older than me so he was a fourth year when I was a first year." Ginny replied.

"Ah I see."

"What about you Caitlin? Why are you here?" Luna asked curiously receiving a glare from Ginny again.

"I'm the owner of the shop. Well part owner, it's a family business really, owned by my grandmother. So what are you looking for today?" when Hermione explained what she was looking for in the bridesmaids dresses Caitlin rushed Ginny, Katie and Luna onto some stools and began taking measurements.

A plain dress was placed on each girl and it came just below the knee and had lace strappy sleeves that rested on top of the shoulder. The dress was a pale blue with a pale pink ribbon around the middle and at the hem of the skirt.

"Hmm I don't know whether it's right or not. What do you think?"

"It clashes with my hair!" Ginny complained holding her hair in front of the dress and gesturing her hand between the two.

"Ok, I'll take the girls through the back and they can look at some of the others then if they see one they like they can try them on." Caitlin said as she ushered the girls through to the back room again.

"Well what about these?" They heard Ginny call.

"Oh yeah! They're gorgeous!" Katie cooed.

"Ok go and try them on." they heard Caitlin sigh.

Five minutes later Ginny waltzed into the room wearing a strapless baby blue dress with a sticky-out skirt covered in blue netting and came just above the knee.

"Ginny you look lovely!" Mrs Weasley cried indicating with her finger for her to twirl.

Ginny happily obeyed as Luna came in wearing the same but in baby pink and Katie the same in lilac.

"Oh they're perfect! Let's get them!" Hermione gushed as the three girls turned into mock poses giggling.

"Why don't you have a look for a wedding dress Hermione dear?" Molly suggested.

Hermione searched through the shop until she came across a white floor length dress that clung to her figure before flowing to the floor from her hips. The sleeves were long so it would cover her 'mudblood' scar. The back was button down and dipped to just above her shoulder blades. The front came just above her cleavage. It was simple but that was just how Hermione liked it.

"Hermione?" Ginny called in a singsong voice. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry. I was just looking at the dress." She apologised.

"Well I was just saying how we should all have white lilies with the colour of our dress in the centre. Now go and try that dress on cause I can tell you still aren't listening!" Ginny ordered with an eye roll at Hermione.

"Caitlin could you come and help me with this dress?" she asked.

Caitlin who had ushered Hermione into a lockable changing room handed her a flesh-coloured swimsuit thing.

"It's so that you won't see your underwear through the dress" she explained.

Hermione pulled on the bodysuit after removing her clothes then let Caitlin back into the changing room. Caitlin helped Hermione into the dress by allowing her to step into it. After that the sleeves were eased over her arms and the buttons fastened by Caitlin who gasped at the sight of her.

"Oh Hermione! You look beautiful! Wait here I'll go and get a veil and some shoes."

"Size five!" Hermione informed her.

A moment later Caitlin rushed back into the room with a veil that rested on the lower back. She placed the small strappy high heeled on the floor and held Hermione's hand to help her step into them.

"Ok let's go and show 'em!" Caitlin winked and opened the door.

Hermione walked out of the door and heard a gasp from Luna.

"You look beautiful." Katie whispered.

"Oh Hermione!" Molly cried engulfing Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"Mum, get off her you'll crease the dress!" Ginny scolded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sooo... How do I look?" Hermione asked awkwardly as Molly pulled away, her face stained with tears.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

Thankyou for all the amazing reviews I appreciate every one of them so please review because I need ideas! I'm also sorry it took so long to update you can only blame school!

Disclaimer:

I don't own The boy who lived or anything to do with him! I'm not queen Rowling although I wish I was!

Hermione

"Oh my Merlin Hermione! You look gorgeous!" Katie cried handing Ginny and Molly a tissue each.

"Fred is going to faint at the mere sight of you!" Ginny sobbed wiping her eyes into tissue.

"I hope not otherwise how will I marry him?" Hermione joked.

The girls paid for the dresses and Hermione also bought the matching shoes and veil to her dress.

"How about we go to the burrow for some tea?" Molly suggested.

"Yeah, come on! Katie you can side along apparate with me and Luna can go with Hermione!" Ginny said grabbing Katie's arm.

"Race ya!" She added before apparating with Katie.

When Hermione and Luna arrived at the burrow, Hermione made sure to land on the hill next to the burrow so that she and Luna could talk in private.

"Luna, what are you going to do?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Hermione. I should tell Neville and end it with George." Luna whispered.

"What were you thinking? Playing with George's feelings?" She asked this time slightly upset with her friend.

"I don't know! It was like being in a dream then waking up and realising I was just kidding myself!" Luna wailed as tears threatened to spill over.

"Why did you snog George when you were with Neville?"

"I dunno maybe I just wanted a bit of excitement and danger! Neville's so sweet and I love him but-" she was cut off.

"You love Neville?" they whirled around to see Ginny standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"Ginny, maybe we should-" Hermione started.

"No! I asked a question and I want an answer!" Ginny snapped.

"He's too safe and I think I've grown to love him but I'm not in love with him!" Luna replied looking directly into Ginny's eyes.

"And you love George?" Ginny asked almost sarcastically.

"I think so. He excites me! He's dangerous! He's ... George." she finished softly.

"Luna, if that's really how you feel you have to tell Neville." Hermione told her.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WITH GEORGE A WEEK! A BLOODY WEEK! AND YOU THINK YOU LOVE HIM? IT'S A SCHOOL GIRLS CRUSH LUNA! It's just a crush." Ginny exploded her voice laced with hatred and venom.

"OH YEAH! AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? YOU ARE WITH YOUR FIRST YEAR FANTASY PRINCE CHARMING! YOU DON'T LOVE HARRY! YOUR INLOVE WITH THE IDEA OF HIM! THE FAMOUS CELEBRITY YOU HAD PICTURES OF ON YOUR WALL!" Luna shouted startling everyone including Katie and Mrs. Weasley who had came to see where the girls had got to.

"Yeah hurts doesn't it? To hear the truth said out loud? And you!" She spat turning on Hermione.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU GOT ENGAGED TO FRED A MONTH AFTER YOU STARTED TO SEE HIM! YOU LED RON ON THINKING HE HAD A CHANCE WITH YOU!" She shouted again.

"I didn't lead Ron on! I would've been with him if he wasn't snogging Lavender Brown! And that is completely different circumstances!" Hermione shot back.

"How?" Luna wondered skeptically.

"ME AND FRED ARE LIFE BONDED!" She screamed before clapping her hand to her mouth in shock.

"What?" Luna and Katie asked in disbelief.

"Crap!"

Sorry it's only short! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note:

Hi Loony here! I'm gonna try and update more regularly so please keep r&r-ing thanks!

Disclaimer

Don't own HP never have never will!

Hermione

"Did you just say-?" Katie muttered in astonishment.

"What? No, did I?" Hermione stumbled over her words.

"Yeah you did." Ginny said then whispered "Hermione, you have to tell them!"

"How about we all go inside and Hermione can explain." Molly offered a warm smile gesturing to the open door with her hand.

One by one they trudged into the burrow taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Okay, well Fred and I had been together for about three or four months before christmas. Then on boxing day Ron came onto me and told me to stop him if I didn't feel the same but when I said I didn't he didn't believe me. Fred saw what happened and shouted at Ron thus resulting in the exposure of our relationship. On Christmas he gave me this locket (she showed them the locket) and I kisses him infront of everyone. Next thing I knew we received an owl and were told to go to see Kingsley, he then told us that we were life-long bonded. Fred ignored me for a couple of days after that and I felt ill, that's when I had the seizure because it was causes by the bond and the fact that I hadn't seen Fred. When I woke up Fred told me what happened then shouted for everyone and Ginny, Harry, Ron and George came running in then the healer came and said 'Hermione Weasley' because Fred and I are already married because of the bond. That's why Fred and I live together and why we are getting married." Hermione explained nervously glancing at Luna and Katie.

"So who knows then?" Katie asked less confusedly.

"Erm. Me and Fred obviously, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George and Mr and Mrs Weasley." Hermione told them.

"Molly and Arthur." Corrected Molly.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" Luna wondered.

"Well, I'm not sure because I'm worried about what people will say." She pondered.

"Kingsley and Minerva know too, dear." Molly reminded them.

"Oh yes, them too."

Fred

Fred and the boys were all still glaring at George with disappointment etched on their faces when Neville walked in.

"Did you find her?" George sprang to his feet.

"Yes." Neville said simply.

"What did she say?" George asked.

"Not much why?" Neville asked curiously.

"So she didn't say anything about me?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"What? No! Why would she?" Neville interrogated his face covered with anger.

George looked around the room at everyone but they all just shook their heads.

"You're on your own, mate!" Fred clapped George on the back looking disappointed even more at his twin.

"George? You didn't did you?" Neville asked staring at George.

"Erm, I - we - Luna, um- snog and-" He attempted to splutter out but Neville was advancing on him.

"Did you and Luna have an affair?" Neville asked more specifically pinning George to the wall.

"I am so sorry Neville! If I had realised that you to were together I would never-" He was once more cut off as Neville's fist came in collision with George's eye.

Harry and Ron launched forward pulling Neville away from George. Neville during that time had kicked and punched George several times.

"GET OFF ME! GEORGE, IM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU STOLE LUNA FROM ME!" Neville roared straining against Harry and Ron while George was lying on the ground clutching his stomach and Fred looked concerndly down at him.

"Dean, go and get help!" ordered Ron as he struggled to keep Neville from killing George.

Dean flew from the common room and came back five minutes later with McGonagall.

"Mr Longbottom what is the meaning of this?" She asked looking back and forth between George and Nevile.

"ASK HIM! HE'S THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL THIS!" Neville roared again pointing George on the floor.

"Potter, Weasley help me take Longbottom to my office! The rest of you take Weasley to the hospital wing!" she commanded.

A crowd had formed over the time of the fight and were all standing at a great distance from Neville who was still struggling against Harry and Ron.

"I WILL KILL YOU GEORGE! HARRY GERROFF ME! I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!" He managed to break free for a second to launch at George again and punch him square on the nose causing blood to pore from it.

When the boys finally managed to wrestle Neville out of the room everyone fell into an awkward silence.

"Don't expect sympathy, George, because you're not gonna get it!" Fred spat at his twin/best friend while glaring at him murderously.

"Come on mate, let's get you to madam Pomfrey." Seamus said helping George and hoisting him up with his arm under his shoulder. An action which was repeated by Dean on the other arm.

"I'm gonna go and owl 'Mione to get her, Gin, Katie, Luna and mum to come over." Fred muttered as he left hastily for the owlery.

When he arrived he pulled a spare bit of parchment and a self inking quill and began to write:

Mione

Get back here bring Ginny, Katie, mum and Luna. Neville found out about George and Luna. George's in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron restrained Neville from killing George. This is George's fault and Luna's no good either. I've never seen Neville so mad.

Fred

X

Hermione

The girls all sat around talking when a barn owl flew through the window dropping a letter on Hermione's lap.

"Oh Godric! George's in the hospital wing! Neville found out! Luna he almost killed him!" she cried and grabbed onto everyone apparting directly into the hospital wing.

"Oh Merlin! Fred what happened?" Hermione gasped at sight of Georges bloody state.

"GEORGE!" Luna screamed when she saw George and hugged him tightly but released him when he groaned in pain

"Well George asked what she had said and if he was mentioned so Neville put two and two together and lost it." Fred explained wrapping his arm Hermione's waist, his tone of voice didn't even sound sorry for George.

"Who knew Neville could throw a punch?" Seamus joked but one glare from Luna told him to shut up.

"George, you do know that this is your own doing?" Ginny scolded clearly not happy with her brother and best friend.

"Yeah, I know." he sighed knowing he was the one that was at fault.

"What? No it isn't! Neville liked Luna but Luna liked George!" said Mrs Weasley apparently not understanding the situation.

"Mum, Neville didn't just like Luna, they were together and it's because of me that Luna cheated on him." George explained.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who cheated on him." Luna sobbed quietly into George's shirt as he rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"George! Luna! I am very very dissapointed in you both!" Mrs Weasley shouted as the hospital wing doors opened revealing Neville, Harry and Ron followed by McGonagall.

Upon seeing George consoling Luna, Neville stalked toward them and stood just looking at them.

"Neville. I would like to appologise on behalf of my son." Mrs Weasley placed her arm on Nevilles shoulder.

"Neville would you like to come for a walk with Ginny and I?" Hermione asked and Neville nodded.

"Hermione I'm going home because Oliver will be wondering where I am." Katie informed her.

They walked around the grounds until they came to an oak tree and decided to sit under it.

"How're you?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Terrible. The girl I'm in love with has been cheating on me with my best friends brother." Neville complained as tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh Neville!" Hermione whispered rubbing her hand over Neville's arm soothingly.

"I love her so much and it kills me that she doesn't feel the same and she cheated on me with someone who I thought was my friend!" the tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and he quickly brushed them away.

"Luna's a slut and George is just a phase so don't beat yourself up about it she's not worth it! There are plenty of other girls out there!" Ginny consoled.

"Neville?" a meek voice came. "Neville are you ok?"

A small blonde girl came into view with her hair in pigtails that came in ringlets.

"Hannah? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Neville asked now concerned.

Hermione looked and saw that Hannah had tear stains down her beautiful face.

"Well my mum was killed during the battle and it would've been her birthday." Hannah explained. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"Luna cheated on me."

"Oh Neville Im so sorry." Hannah ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm hug.

"We'll give you two some space." Ginny smiled as she and Hermione walked back to the castle.

Authors note:

Thanks for reading please review.

Who do you think Luna should get together with? George or Neville? If she gets with George then Neville will get with Hannah but if she gets with Neville then George will get with Angelina or Alicia. You decide and tell me in the reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note:

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I read them all and appreciate every single one especially ways I can improve and ideas for how the story should go. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been busy enjoying the sunny English weather which we very rarely have and I had my cervical cancer jab so my arms been hurting.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter!

Hermione

When Hermione and Ginny entered the hospital wing they found Mrs. Weasley ranting at George about chasing after forbidden fruit while Luna was talking rapidly to Fred in the corner.

"Hi Fred. Luna." Ginny nodded politely walking over to the huddled pair.

"Ginny! Please I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt anyone!" Luna pleaded as Hermione took a seat beside her red headed friend.

"Look Luna, it's not me you should be apologising to but I suggest you appologise to Neville then leave him the hell alone!" Ginny snapped.

"I will. I've already hurt Neville enough by leading him on when I really didn't see a future with him and then cheating on him, well that was just cruel." Luna sighed giving George a weak smile across the room.

"Do you see a future with George?" Fred asked timidly, something that didn't suit his personality.

"I don't know, maybe but I know that I'm in love with him, something that I never was with Neville." she nodded.

"Please don't hurt my brother." Fred whispered quietly.

"I won't." she whispered back. "Where is Neville anyway?"

"Talking with Hannah outside." Hermione replied.

A few moments later the doors swung open and Neville walked in, head bowed and looking deathly pale.

"Luna can I talk to you outside a moment?" he asked and she got up and left without a word closing the door behind her.

"Extendable ears?" Fred asked looking for confirmation pulling out three flesh coloured strings attatched to ears.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and nodded in agreement each taking a string and putting it in their ear while placing the end on the door.

"Neville, please don't hate me. I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you." they heard Luna pleaded.

"Luna, I don't hate you." Neville replied.

"Really?"

"I'm upset and hurt and confused but I'm don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"I didnt mean to cheat you know. I was just caught up in the moment and snogging George was the stupidist thing I've ever done." at this the three eavesdroppers turned to each other in confusment. "But I don't regret it. I love you Neville but not in the way I love George."

"I understand. It's just all my life I was teased and picked on because I was just bumbling Neville who lived with his mad gran and who always failed at everything but then when I found you I realised that I wasn't the only outcast and that there was someone else who understood me, I think that's why I liked you do much." Neville explained and Hermione's vision was blurred with tears at his revalation. "That's why I hurt George because I've always felt like I wasn't good enough and then when I found out about you and George it made me feel like the way I felt all my life."

"Oh Neville I'm so sorry." Luna wailed, she was also apparently crying.

"Don't be. It's fine I know you love George but I still want to be friends and I'm going to appologise to George. I'm going into Hogsmeade tomorrow with Hannah after school because she lost her parents during the war and she doesn't have anyone else." they could hear the sad smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Good, just between us I think Hannah likes you." Luna said lightly. "Come on let's go back inside."

Hermione, Ginny and Fred all exchanged looks of panic as they heard footsteps nesting the door and quickly dashing back to their seats.

"Are you two ok?" Ginny asked, her voice a little more high pitched than normal.

"Gin, we know you were listening." Neville chuckled lightly.

"What no we weren't!" Hermione hastily denied.

"I never said anything about you, Hermiome." Neville countered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Crap! Well done, Mione!" Fred mumbled sarcastically.

"You know you love me really." she giggled happily.

"Yeah yeah yeah! It could all be an act." Fred laughed smiling goofily at his wife/'fiancée'.

"Oh yeah, you just pretended accidentally get bonded." Luna chortled playing along.

"LUNA!" Hermione, Fred and Ginny scolded loudly causing all the other occupants of the room to look up in confusion having not followed the conversation.

The next minute went by in a blur of shouted comments of:

"YOU TOLD HER?!" From Fred,

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING!" From Hermione,

"OH BLOODY HELL!" From Ginny,

"WHATS GOING ON?" From Neville,

"LANGUAGE GINEVRA!" From Mrs. Weasley,

"JESUS CHRIST!" From Harry,

"HOLY CRAP!" From Ron,

"What've I missed?" From George.

The next moment everything fell silent and they all turned to face Madam Pomfrey who had her wand pointed at the room from the doorway.

"Right I have put a silencing charm on you and I would like Miss Granger to explain what is going on." She cried removing Hermione's charm.

"Well, you see..."


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note:

I just wanted to ask you whether I should have a sequel to this? Let me know in the reviews and any suggestions would be great!

Disclaimer:

I don't own HP!

_Fred_

"Well you see..." Hermione started sending Fred a worried glance. Fred who was shocked that his wife/'fiancée' had told Luna was just stunned that they were going to have to reveal their secret to: Neville, Seamus, Dean and Madam Pomfrey.

"Erm well you see as most of you heard Luna just said about me and Fred being bonded but what I think she meant to say was that Fred and I have bonded emotionally over the past few months." Hermione lied.

Fred was impressed considering how bad of a lier Hermione actually was.

"Oh ok then." Madam Pomfrey muttered sounding dishearted that that was all. "You can speak again."

When Madam Pomfrey left Neville turned towards Hermione and Fred, eyes narrowed at the pair.

"I know your lying and I want to know why!" he demanded.

"Neville, I'm sorry but I can't-" Hermione started.

"I saved your life! If it wasn't for me you and Ron would be dead!" he whispered as Hermione winced at the memory.

"Your right, yes come on then." She motioned for him to follow her while she grabbed Fred's hand and lead them down the corridor into a broom cupboard.

"You do realise that if anyone comes in here and see's the three of us in here they're gonna get ideas in their head right?" Fred asked Hermione who glared at him in response.

"Look, Neville this is probably going to be a lot to take in but: Fred and I are life bonded and are already married because of it." She decided to say the simpler version instead of the long winded version.

"Who else knows?" He asked looking unbelievingly.

"George, Ginny, Mum, Dad, Harry, Ron and now Luna apparently." Fred replied.

"and Katie." Hermione added.

"and Katie." Fred repeated.

"So why are you re-getting married?" Neville asked.

"Incase anyone see's the marauders map or some of my records." Hermione explained.

"Aren't you going to tell the rest of your brothers?" Neville looked at Fred in question.

"I dunno. Eventually, maybe." Fred guessed shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you get the wedding invitation today?" Hermione asked Neville changing the subject as she opened the door.

"Yeah. I can come by the way." He replied as they walked down the corridor toward the hospital wing.

"Good. I really want you to be there Neville." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug.

They entered the hospital wing and immediately felt all eyes on them.

"Neville, I-" George started but Neville held up his hands to stop him.

"Don't apologise George. I can't forgive you yet but I do want us to still be friends. I'm not going to keep Luna from her because I know that she loves you. I'm sorry I broke your face and tried to kill you." He held his hand out for George to shake it.

"I really am sorry Neville I never meant to hurt you. You don't need to apologise because I deserved it." George shook Neville's hand.

"Georgie? I'm sorry I gave you the cold shoulder it's just that I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Fred apologised.

"Forge! It's fine I understand!" George practically shouted.

"Thanks Gred!" Fred launched himself into George's arms and the pair embraced in a brotherly hug.

"Who did you invite to your wedding?" Seamus asked to break the uncomfortable silence that had fell into the room.

"Erm two minutes I have a list in my pocket." Hermione replied as she fished around the pockets of her jeans. "Ok here we are. I'll just read the list out as I go:

Ginny, George, Harry, Ron, Luna, Katie,Lee, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Angelina, Lavender,Alicia, Pavarti, Padma, Faye, Oliver, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Xenophilous Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom, All of our professors, Muriel, Gabrielle, Monsieur and Madam Delacour, Kingsley, Hannah, Susan, Michael, Justin, Dennis, Tom,Ernie, Terry, Zacharias, Hagrid, Verity, Fred's relatives, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Madam Rosmerta, Viktor, Romilda, Cormac, Anthony, Cho, Anthony, Luca, Alice, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, Andromeda and Teddy." Hermione finished taking deep breaths.

"Ok wow that's a lot of people." Dean laughed a little.

"Yes and most of the people can bring a guest but we have to know if they are going to." Fred explained.

"How do you know that many people?" Luna asked in her usually dreamy voice.

"Well there's my family, Dumbledores army, our professors and the order." Fred counted on his fingers.

"There would've been more if my family could come."Hermione said in an even hollow tone.

There was a silence followed after that and everyone stared at the ground not knowing what to say. That was until an owl came swooping through the open window.

A.N. SO SORRY! It took for ever to update! I have a million and one excuses which I won't bore you with but please keep reading and I think if I know people are interested and want to know what will happen I will try and update more often!


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Note:

Hi it's me! I need some suggestions about what to do when I finish this story should I:

• make a sequel

• write a one about Hermione becoming friends with the twins instead of Harry and Ron.

• Write about Ginny and Harry?

• Something else?

_Hermione_

A great tawny owl swooped through the window carrying a familiar red letter.

"Oh Godric! Whose owl is that?" Ginny cried.

When no one said anything they just watched in fear as the owl dropped the red letter onto the knee of one Frederick Weasley.

"A Howler." He whispered.

Not a moment later another owl came through the window and dropped an identical letter onto Harry's lap.

"What did you do?" George asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea." Fred shrugged and started to open the letter.

"Dear Mr Frederick Gideon Weasley and Miss Hermione Jean Granger. (Most people visibly relaxed at Hermione's maiden name)

We here at Witch Weekly would like to congratulate you on your engagement and trust you've seen this weeks edition of Witch Weekly with a small segment on you two.

We would also like to invite you to our headquarters next week to feature in a pre-valentines edition along with the other candidates: Harry Potter with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley and Viktor Krum with his girlfriend Gwenog Jones. The winners, who our readers vote for, will be featured in a 25 page valentine special edition.

Hope you will reply soon,

Louise Woodworm,

Manager of Witch Weekly."

"Well that was unexpected." Hermione chuckled and picked up a small piece of paper containing all the details.

"I expect that's what yours is about so you can open it now." Fred laughed at Harrys bewildered expression.

Once Harry's howler had ripped itself up Hermione remembered the magazine in her bag.

"Look what I bought today." She declared raking through her handbag.

"If its your wedding dress I don't wanna see!" Fred cried covering his eyes with his hands.

"Yeah, because a wedding dress can fit in this bag." She replied sarcastically and threw the magazine at his head.

"Ha look its us!" He shouted and hopped in the chair next to George showing him the magazine.

"Godrics Hollow!" Ginny exclaimed. "They don't want us there next week they want us there tomorrow!"

"What?" Hermione said in an equally loud tone.

"They've made a mistake in the letter they want us at Witch Weekly HQ tomorrow at 10:30." Ginny explained.

"I'll send a patronus to let them know we're going. Should I let them know you two are going as well?" Harry asked.

"Yeah thanks Harry that'll be great." Fred responded over his and George's laughing.

When Harry left the room Hermione turned to Fred and George with a sympathetic expression

"George do you want to stay with Fred and I tonight? We can transfigure the sofa into a bed for you if you'd like." She suggested.

"Yeah thanks Mione that'd be great as long as I'm not imposing. I also don't want to witness anything I shouldn't." he added with a smirk.

"GEORGE!" Molly, Fred and Hermione shouted in unison.

"We have to be up early though do you mind? We can leave you a set of keys so we won't have to wake you." Hermione suggested kindly.

"You don't have to do that." George mumbled slightly guilty about taking advantage.

"Oh it's no trouble. Ginny, would you and Harry like to come and have breakfast with us in the morning so that we can leave together?" Hermione called over to Ginny.

"Yeah sure, what time?" She asked with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Say,9:00? George your welcome to stay to y'know." Hermione gushed.

"Honestly Hermione I don't want to trouble you." George replied.

"Gred, just let her nurse you. There's no stopping her when she gets like this." Fred winked.

Harry then walked back into the room looking very pleased with himself.

"Oi Ginny! Guess what." He demanded.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"How would you feel about going out todinner tomorrownight?" he asked poshly.

"I would feel that it's acceptable and how would you feel aboutBreakfast tomorrowcurtsy of my dear brother Frederick and his darling fiancée Hermione?" She replied matching his pompous tone.

"I would say 'Are you out of your mind? Hermione can't cook!' and then I would say 'Just joking she's actually a pretty good cook!'" He joked.

"Great! Ok well Im off to bed. I didn't actually realise the time." Ginny waved to everyone and was soon followed by everyone else except Hermione, Fred, George, Luna and Mrs Weasley.

"Good Merlin it's10:00your father will be wondering where I am! I'll see you all soon." Mrs Weasley hopped up and kissed them all on the cheek and left for McGonagalls office.

"Mr. Weasley you're free to go now and no fighting!" Madam Pomfrey called her office.

"Goodnight Georgie see you tomorrow. Love you." Luna gave George a quick kiss and started for the door before realising that George had frozen.

"Y-you l-love me?" he asked timidly.

"Well yes. Don't you love me?" she asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"Yes but we've never said it to each other before."

"We have now. Oh and Fred." She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Yeah?" Fred asked.

"You have wrackspurts in your brain I suggest a good shower will get rid of them as long as you clean your ears with soap, water and fire whiskey."

Fred looked absaloutely bewildered as Georgejust chuckled.

"Night Lu-Lu. Love you."

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long and that it's really short but I've been busy and I'll try and update tomorrow.**


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note:

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and when I'm finished with this fanfic Im gonna finish Hogwarts School musical but it won't be very long then I'm gonna start one about what I think would happen if Hermione had become friends with the twins instead of Harry and Ron or a sequel to this let me know which one. If I write a sequel I might make it into a trilogy maybe they could be called: mixed thoughts, mixed emotions and mixed feelings or something

?

_George_

The next morning George woke up in a surprisingly good mood for someone who had just been beaten up the day before. He turned to look at the wall clock that was hanging proudly above the door.7:00. He groaned but decided he might as well get ready so he wouldn't disturb Fred and Hermione when the woke up. Rubbing his eyes, George walked over to the bathroom pausing slightly when he saw his brother and Hermione lying with their foreheads pressed together and their legs entangled together.

Hermione was good for Fred. Fred was good for Hermione. George thought as he smiled at the sight he saw. It was quite picturesque. And that's when a thought struck him. He quickly got dressed and rushed back to his dormitory to retrieve his camera.

When he returned he noticed that somehow Fred's hand had found Hermione's and the was entwined at the fingers. The quilt was on the floor and miraculously Hermione's hair was brushed out from her face onto the pillow beneath her head. With a quiet 'snap' George took a picture of the sleeping pair and took his camera back to his dormitory before returning.

_Fred_

Fred could've sworn he heard a click or something as he was waking up that morning. He never did question it though as the thought quickly left him when he saw his beautiful fiancée/wife lying next to him in a peaceful slumber. Looking over at the clock he decided that he should probably wake Hermione as she wouldn't be too happy about him allowing her to sleep in when they had Harry and Ginny coming over and George staying with them. George. Where was his twin? Fred sat up, careful not to jolt Hermione awake, and looked around the room for George.

_George_

He snuck back through the door, pleased with his accomplishment, as silently as he could muster.

"And where, may I ask oh-twin-of-mine, have you been?"

Apparently not silent enough.

_Fred_

Fred watched as George crept through the door looking chuffed about something or another.

"And where, may I ask oh-twin-of-mine, have you been?"

George visibly gulped as he turned to look at Fred who now had a raised eyebrow.

"To get some... Clean socks?" He phrased his answer as a question and this did not go unnoticed by Fred.

"You're not wearing socks." Fred stated simply.

"You're right." he said after looking at his feet. "See this is why you are always the one to come up with the lies."

"So are you gonna tell me where you've been or not?"

"Yeah I've been to my dorm."

"Are you gonna tell me why?"

"Nope."

"Ok then." he admitted defeat, "I'm gonna wake Mione up, go and put the kettle on would ya?"

"Okey dokey." George replied as he walked through the door.

"Princess..." he said in a singsong voice. "Come on wake up, Princess. Harry and Ginny will be here soon for breakfast."

"Morning." Hermione yawned coming into a sitting position.

Fred leaned over and kissed Hermione sweetly on the lips to which she responded.

The kiss didn't last long as they were soon interrupted by George.

"Morning." he said while leaning against a cabinet drinking his tea.

"George! Do you mind?" Fred scolded.

"Not at all." he replied cheekily.

"Well I suppose we better get ready then." Hermione sighed crawling out of bed. "I'm gonna go in the shower I'll be ten minutes."

And with that Hermione sauntered into the bathroom grabbing a towel and some clean clothes on the way.

_Hermione_

Ten minutes later when Hermione came out of the bathroom she was wearing a pastel green, above the knee dress that had a plain pastel green back with buttons down the centre. The rest of the dress had another thin layer of pastel green material that had small flower shaped holes in.

"Fred, showers all yours." She called.

"Thanks Princess."

Hermione sat down at the vanity and dried her hair with her wand before sending it cascading down the back in loose curls. She was just in the middle of applying her neutral makeup when George came over.

"Why does Fred call you Princess?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask him that." she shrugged.

By the time she was sorted Fred came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue polo shirt that had a designers logo on the collar, blue jeans that complemented the polo shirt nicely and his usual shaggy hair was spiked up.

"Wow you look gorgeous." Fred complemented Hermione as she was pulling on some pastel pink heels that went very well with her dress.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself." she chuckled, "I'm going to make breakfast. George you're staying for breakfast." she told him as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"Fred, why d'you call Hermione, Princess?" was the last thing Hermione heard before closing the door.

_Ginny_

Ginny was fully dressed, wearing a blue high-waisted shorts with a cream blouse (tucked into the shorts) that had a large washed out pink rose on it and cream stiletto heels, and it was only8:00. Her flaming red hair was poker straight and came down to the bottom of her back and her makeup was subtle and light but accented all her features.

'Well I might as well get Harry.' she thought as she entered the common room and turned to walk up to the boys dormitory.

"Mornin' boys!" she called as she let herself into the eighth years dorm.

"Bloody hell Ginny! What time is it?" Ron cried trying to shield his eyes from the light spilling into the room.

"Eight o'clock." she replied from her position next to the curtains.

"Then why, in the name of Merlin, are you here?" Ron asked, over pronouncing every word.

"Because Ron, Im here to get Harry because we're having breakfast at Fred and Hermione's." Ginny answered. "HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP!" she bellowed.

"m'up." Harry mumbled sleepily into his pillow.

Ginny sent streaming cold water from the end of her wand onto her sleeping boyfriend.

"MERLINS BEARD GIN!" He shouted as he leapt from the bed.

"Go and have a shower, wash your hair, brush your teeth, dry your hair, get ready in something smart with no clashing colours to my outfit, wear your best shoes and HURRY THE HELL UP!" Ginny ordered.

"Ok, ok I'm up!"

"Good I'll meet you in the common room in half an hour." she kissed his cheek. "Bye Boys."

"Bye Ginny." they all called as she left.

_Harry_

When Harry was washed and dressed he made his way downstairs to see his girlfriend who was sitting on his favourite armchair by the fire talking to Cormac McLaggen.

"Yeah so I was thinking you could help me with my quidditch keeping later on and maybe after we can get something to eat in the kitchens." he heard Cormac saying.

"Sorry Cormac but I have a boyfriend who could destroy you with a flick of his wand." Ginny replied with a smug smile.

"Ready to go Gin?" Harry asked making his presence known.

"Yeah babe let's go." She said over accenting the word babe.

"Bye Cormac." She teased and Harry glared at him.

_Ginny_

"Don't worry Hun, I only have eyes for you." Ginny said turning Harry's head and kissing him on the mouth.

"I'm not worried, after all I would destroy him." Harry joked.

"Come on let's get some breakfast I'm sure that they're ready." she grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs they knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello sister, boy-who-defeated-the-dark-lord-sir." George greeted in a mock bow.

"George just let them in!" Hermiones voice sounded through the room.

"Enter." George said and used his arm to indicate the way.

"Thanks George." Ginny nodded.

_Hermione_

Hermione was busy in the kitchen when she heard George answer the door.

"George just let them in!" she shouted as Fred chucked behind her.

"Hi thanks for letting us come today." Ginny thanked as she and Harry entered the kitchen.

"You scrub up well Harry." Fred complimented.

"Thanks Fred." Harry said as he took a seat in between Ginny and George at the round table.

"Bon appetite." said Hermione placing a plate of pancakes on the table next to a jug of pumpkin juice.

She say down next to Fred and Ginny. Fred was also next to George.

They ate and spoke about random little things until Ginny brought up the wedding.

"Whats the date of the wedding?" she asked.

"5th of May." Hermiome replied automatically.

"So that's 15 weeks nearly." Ginny said counting the weekend off on her fingers.

"Yeah, Mrs Weasley said that she's going to sort everything out so that it doesn't interfere with school too much." Hermione explained.

"Can you believe that in less than five months you'll be married? I mean I know technically you're already married but you'll have had a ceremony and everything." Harry exclaimed.

"I know I'll be Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley." she sighed.

"Where are you gonna live when we leave school?" George wondered.

"Well we can either stay in our flat with you or at the burrow for a bit until we find somewhere." Fred suggested.

"There's always my parents house." Hermione said quietly.

"We'll think of something." Fred stated noticing Hermione's tone.

"Well I think we should leave now." Harry said after George left to go find Ron.

"Yeah come on." Hermione agreed.

When they were all outside Fred locked the door and handed Hermione the keys.

Once outside the gates they all grabbed hands and apparated away.

A/N: yay I updated I'll try and update again today or tomorrow sometime. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note:

Most people have been asking for a sequel after this one. I'm not promising I will write one because to be perfectly honest I don't know whether it'll be about life after they've been married or life after Hogwarts. If I do write one it'll definitely be after I finish Hogwarts School Musical which is currently on halt but I have already started writing the next chapter for it. I'm also going to try and update more regularly from now on because I know how frustrating it can be when you're constantly waiting for an update so here's the story:

_Hermione_

As soon as they apparated to Witch Weekly HQ they were greeted by a plump little witch with grey hair that was tied into a loose bun at the back of her head.

"Mr Potter pleasure to see you again. Miss Weasley and Mr Weasley it's an honour to meet you. Miss Granger it's a shame we didn't meet last time you were here." she gushed.

"Thank you Mrs. Woodworm. Please call me Harry and this is my girlfriend Ginevra-" Harry started.

"Ginny." Ginny interrupted holding out her hand. "Not Ginevra just Ginny."

"Of course dear it's lovely to meet you Ginny." Mrs. Woodworm greeted shaking Ginny's hands.

"And this is my best friend Hermione and her fiancée who's also Ginny's brother Frederick."

"Fred just Fred no need to add the Erick on the end when no one calls me that any way." Fred shook Mrs. Woodworms hand as did Hermione.

"Ok well if I'm calling you by your first names then please call me Louise." she insisted. "Now would you please follow me so I can take you to the interview room where Mr. Krum and Miss. Jones are already waiting."

Louise ushered them down a narrow corridor and into a room on the left. Upon entering the room Hermione noticed that everything was white except the two figures sitting on a sofa (which was also white).

"Ahh Hermy-oh-ninny it has been too long." Viktor Krum jumped up from the couch to embrace his ex-girlfriend.

"Yes it has not nearly as long as last time though." Hermione agreed.

"You only saw each other last summer at the wedding." Fred mumbled under his breath but Viktor still turned to see him.

"Viktor this is Fred, my fiancée, and Fred this is Viktor but I'm sure that you have already met?" Hermione introduced taking Fred's arm to comfort him.

"Yes you are vone of the funny twins yes?" Viktor asked shaking Fred's hands.

"Yeah and you're the Bulgarian seeker." Fred shook his hand.

"I'll leave you all to your introductions then I'll be back." Louise said closing the door behind her.

"Harry congratulations on saving the vorld." Viktor congratulated.

"Thanks Viktor this is my girlfriend Ginny."

"Ahh yes. I remember you from Fleur's wedding I spoke to your cousin err, vot vas his name, Barney and he told me not to ask you to dance as you had a big boyfriend." He shook Ginny's hand as she lifted an eyebrow and smirked at Harry who looked away guiltily.

"Oh really?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yes. I vanted to dance with Hermy-oh-ninny but she was dancing with your brother, the little vone, and Barney said that they vere together then I spotted you." he explained.

"Why would Barney say that I was in a relationship with Ron?" Hermione appeared to be thinking out loud but really she was asking Harry (who was Barney as he took polyjuice potion).

"Well it did look like you were working towards something and he was a bit if a plonker if you ask me." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ah I miss cousin Barney it's ashame that he was looking for nargles on his roof and fell off. It's also a shame that the house then proceeded to fall on him." Said Fred (he completely made it up on the spot).

"Oh I am very sorry for your loss." said Viktor.

"Eh don't be. I didn't like him that much anyway, he went a bit nuts towards the end." Ginny shrugged.

"He was off his rocker like wasn't he?" Fred agreed.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manors? Everybody this is my girlfriend Gwenog Jones. Gwen this is Hermy-oh-ninny, Harry, Fred and Ginny." Viktor indicated to each person.

"Are you ready to start with the interview?" Louise asked sticking her head round the door.

"Yes I think so." Harry answered.

"Ok take a seat."

When everyone was seated she began.

"First off I would just like to say congratulations to Fred and Hermione on the engagement."

"Thank you." they replied in unison.

"So when did you two first meet?"

"It was in my third year at Hogwarts and we were on the Hogwarts express and a little bushy haired first year came and knocked on the compartment door asking if we'd seen a road because Neville Longbottom had lost one." Fred explained.

"When did you two first get together?"

"It was at the end of November. I was upset and Fred and George came to comfort me so Fred took me for a walk and he kissed me."Hermione said.

"How did you propose Fred?"

"Well Hermione was in st. Mungos at the time and we didn't know if she was going to make it so I went out and bought a ring and proposed in front of my entire family."

"Wow how many people was that who was there?"

"My mum and dad, my brother Bill and his wife Fleur who's pregnant with another little Weasley, my brother Charlie, my brother Percy, my twin George, my younger brother Ron and my baby sister Ginny. Oh and Harry was there too." Fred counted.

"That's a lot of people. Now I have to ask Hermione you've been with all three boys here so which is the better kisser?"

"I haven't been with Harry that would be horrible because he my brother, not literally of course, and I only snogged Viktor once and, no offence Viktor, Fred is definitely the best." Hermione laughed.

"So you haven't ever been with Harry?"

"No. He's my best friend and I think Ginny would kill me if I did." She chuckled.

"How did everyone react when they found out you were together?"

"Harry pinned me up against the wall and threatened to kill me if I ever hurt her. Ron wasn't very happy because at the time he fancied her. My mum and dad were disappointed and my dad told me that she belonged to Ron. Ginny was really excited and George was happy that I was happy but was a bit concerned at first but he was the first one we told because we were together in secret for three or four weeks before everyone else found out." Fred smiled.

"Why was George concerned?"

"Because he knew that I'd liked Hermione since the Yule ball in my sixth year." Fred answered.

"When did you realise that you were in love with Fred?"

"The second he kissed me. It was like everything just fell into place." Hermione smiled broadly.

"So now that you're getting married do you think George will settle down and find a girl?"

"Actually he already had one." Fred chuckled.

"Really so none of you Weasley boys are single?"

"Ron and Charlie are both single but other than that no we're all taken."

After a the other couples were asked questions Fred and Hermione were taken outside with a photographer for a photo shoot.

"Ok Hermione sit on the swing and Fred get in the tree and look at her lovingly."

They had pictures taken:

Kissing

Fred giving Hermione a piggy-back ride

'Asleep' on the floor

Chasing each other

Hermione 'hiding' from Fred

Fred hanging upside down from the tree and covering Hermione's eyes with his hands.

Both of them sitting in a tree: Hermione reading and Fred handing her a flower

After many different pictures they were finally allowed to go back to the castle. Harry and Ginny were going out for dinner so they didn't go with them.

A/N: I'll try to post another chapter later on but no promises. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note:**

Okay so this is a long note so if you want you can skip it and get straight to the chapter but I would just like to thank:

**twinsforeverhayley for the amazing review and Zarek for reminding me that I made a mistake in saying that the earlier chapters were on Boxing Day instead of Christmas eve which is when it is supposed to be.**

I would also like to say that if you haven't read Werewolf Marcy's Fremione: through the years then you really should. Also my friend Penelope has an account called potter ringer and is writing a Fremione fanfic called decisions and would appreciate it of you read some of it but she hasn't updated in a while because she's lost her laptop charger.

Disclaimer: still don't own Mr Potter and co.

Fred

It wasone o'clockby the time they returned to the castle and Hermione decided to go to the library to study for their N.E. so Fred decided to go and visit Hagrid, who had been in France visiting Madame Maxime.

"'Ello Fred. Long time no see." Hagrid greeted as he let Fred into his hut.

"Hi Hagrid how're you doing these days?" Fred asked in attempt to be polite.

"Fine it's quiet y'know without Harry, Ron and Hermione running around trying to fight something evil. How about you?"

"Well I'm engaged." Hr replied.

They hadn't told Hagrid about their engagement as he had been in France since the September.

"Wha-Why? Who? When?" he spluttered.

"Why? Because I love her. Who? I'll answer that in a moment. When? During the Christmas holidays." Fred tried to lighten the tension.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"Erm, Hermione Granger." He muttered quietly but loud enough. "By the way here's your invitation."

"You and Hermione? I always thought she would marry Ron." He replied.

"Yeah so did a lot of people but she didn't love him anymore once I kissed her." Fred explained.

"Where is Hermione?"

"Library." He laughed at the predictable response.

"Shoulda known ok well come on let's go and get her." Hagrid stood up and gestured for him to leave though the door.

Hermione

Hermione was sitting in the library copying out her Transfiguration notes when she saw Fred and Hagrid walking towards her. She sighed.

"You told him didn't you?" she accused.

"It is scary how you that." said Fred.

"Yeah well." She shrugged.

"So how long have you two been together?" Hagrid asked shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Since the end of November." they replied together.

"Hagrid I was wondering well since my parents are obliviated in Australia and they obviously can't be here, well, would you like to make a speech at the wedding. Harry's giving me away so I don't need that to be taken care of but it would mean a lot to me if you would give a speech." Hermione smiled.

"I would be honoured." Hagrid's face lit up in happiness.

"Thank you."

A/N. Ok I know this was really short but I've started a new Fanfic called Death Bitten please check it out! I won't be updating this until sometime next week I think because I want time to write some of Death Bitten!


	26. Chapter 26

Authors note:

Ok I'm so sorry to say that I will NOT be writing a sequel to Mixed thoughts because I just think it would ruin the whole essence of it. I thought long and hard about this and had a very serious discussion with one of my best friends, Penny (potter ringer) , but I did say that I'm not saying I never will write a sequel but I definitely won't in the near future. However there will be an epilogue to this. Please read Death Bitten, which is the fanfiction that I will be continuing to write after I finish this. Also, I have made a promise to myself that this will hopefully be finished beforeJuly 17thbecause I go to London then and on the 20th I'm going on holiday.

Thankyou please enjoy.

_Fred_

The week flew by for Fred as he and Hermione spent their whole week catching up on school work. George and Luna were together as much as possible and while Neville was ok with it it seems that he was spending more and more time with Hannah.

Duringbreakfast, on Saturday the next week, two identical owl flew through the 'ceiling' and dropped two identical magazines on Fred's and Harry's plates.

"It's Witch Weekly: couples edition." Fred explained as he took in the front cover.

It was Fred with Hermione carrying Hermione on his back smiling at the camera, Harry lying on the floor with Ginny lying on his back her legs crossed in the air and Viktor Krum carrying Gwenog Jones bridal style. In big bold writing it had: Fremione, Hinny or Krumnog? Who wins? You decide.

Fred opened it to the first page that the article was featured and began to read:

"This week I sat down with Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Gwenog Jones and Viktor Krum to talk about their respective others, life and questions we were all dying to know. Who is the better kisser from our three heart-throbs? How does it feels to run your hands through Harry Potters hair? Is Gwenog Jones as wild off the pitch as she is on? Read more to find out the answers."

"Well I wanna see the pictures!" George yelled grabbing the magazine from Fred's hands and flicking through the pages to find some pictures.

"Son of a banshee! Fred you look like a right sap on some of these pictures!" George exclaimed.

"I know it was the bloody photographer! Saying all these things like 'look lovingly into her eyes'" Fred complained.

Just then Hermione came dashing into the great hall.

"Fred! What are you doing today?" She said excitedly.

"Just gonna try some new product testing with George. Why d'you ask?" Fred answered.

"It's a surprise. Just be back in our room by5:30tonightbut dont come back 'til then. Ok?" She beamed.

"Ok..." He replied suspiciously. "But why?"

"A-A-Ah!" She answered in a sing song voice. "I'm not telling. See you at dinner."

Hermione quickly kissed Fred on the lips.

"Bye." Fred called after her as she ran back out the great hall.

"Your girl is really odd y'know that?" George commented shaking his head.

"It's one of the reasons why I love her." Fred smiled.

"Yeah that's why you love her. It's got nothing to do with the fact that you've accidentally got bonded or anything." George rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Exactly." Fred joked.

"I wonder what she's got planned for you." Harry said from opposite the table. "Ginny said that she's helping Hermione with whatever she's doing."

"Might be something for the wedding like the dress or something." Fred suggested.

"Nah, Luna said that they've had the dress for a couple of weeks now. They got it when Neville decided to kill me but Luna told me not to say anything to you." George denied.

"Then why, George, did you just tell me that?" Fred asked.

"I honestly have no idea why I just told you that." He answered confused by his own stupidity.

"Why did Luna not want me to know anyway?"

"You might go looking for it." George shrugged.

"What do you two wanna do today then?" Harry asked looking thoroughly bored with the current topic of conversation.

"You could help me with my speech for the wedding?" Fred suggested.

"Or we could play quidditch?" Harry suggested.

"Or we could do what we were originally going to do and come up with ideas for new products and Harry can help?" George deadpanned.

"Ooh I wanna do that!" Harry clapped. "What? I always wondered how you come up with jokeshop ideas."

"Jokeshop ideas it is then!" Fred decided.

_Hermione_

It was just before lunch time and Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Hermione and Fred's room.

"So as I said I was thinking... Ginny are you ok?" Hermione asked as she noticed Ginny was abnormally quiet.

"Hermione if I tell you something you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone! Not even Fred" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand as she begged.

"Of course I won't say anything but I don't like keeping things from him." She said.

"I- I think-" Ginny closed her eyes. "I think I'm pregnant."

Tears started to fall from her eyes and Hermione froze at Ginny's confession.

"Are-Are you sure?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I think so. I'm two weeks late." She whispered as if scared that when she said it out loud it would become true.

"Does Harry know?"

"No and you can't tell him!" Ginny pleaded.

"I won't but you have to." Hermione told her.

"I will."

"Let's go and get some lunch."

At lunch the two girls sat with Luna at Gryffindor table not mentioning the before topic.

"Oh my God!" Hermione muttered as the great hall doors swung open. In walked Harry, Fred and George each with different colour hair. Harry's was the Weasley red, Fred's was dark brown and George's was bleached-blond.

"What have you done to your hair?" The three girls shouted in unison.

"Erm well you see I was helping the twins with a product idea..." Harry trailed off.

"And we don't know how to turn it back." Fred admitted.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Luna asked.

"No idea probably just see of it wears off." George shrugged.

"And if it doesn't?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Find an antidote." Fred replied.

"Good because I'm not having you three spoiling our wedding pictures."

"Gin, are you ok?" Harry asked and everyone turned to face Ginny.

"Y-Yes I'm fine why do you ask?" She stuttered.

"You just seem a bit subdued is all." Harry replied looking concerned.

"Do I?" She asked glancing around.

She saw Hermiones look that clearly said 'tell him' and shook her head.

"No." She whispered as tears formed in her brown eyes.

"Ginny are you... Why are you crying?" Harry voice was so full of concern that it made Hermiones heart swell in her chest.

"No I'm fine. Absaloutely fine!" She snapped. "I think I'm going to have lie down. I'll see you later."

And with that she stormed out of the great hall wiping her eyes as she went.

"Do you think I should go and check on her?" Harry wondered.

"No!" Hermione hastily replied.

"Well what's wrong with her then?" George asked eying Hermione suspiciously.

"Nothing just girl stuff. I'll go and check on her." Hermione said grabbing her bag. "Remember5:30Fred."

Hermione ran out of the hall to look for Ginny leaving four bewildered people behind.

_Fred_

"What's up with them?" George asked.

"Time of the month?" Fred suggested.

"No, Hermione was on her period last week because she told me she had cramps and Ginny..." She trailed off and realisation dawned on her. "Might be on hers now."

"Ok well that must be it then." Harry said satisfied with that answer.

Luna eyed Harry waiting to see if her suspicions were correct thus did not go unnoticed by George.

"Luna what are you doing?" He asked.

"Checking for Nargles." She lied. "George, do you think you could let me in your common room? I promised Hermione I would help her."

"Yeah sure just wait until I've ate my sandwich."

"No we need to go now!" She protested. "You can come straight back or take your sandwich with you!"

She grabbed George's hand and pulled him out of the great hall.

A.N. Sorry it's short but there will be another chapter later. By the way I've had the end of this story planned out for ages and there isn't many chapters left. I would say about 10-15 left :'( please review!

Lou-Lou


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:

I don't own HP!

Authors Note:

Please check out my other stories and I'll try and update more! Please review it means a lot!

_Luna_

Luna knocked on the door of Fred and Hermione's room after George had left.

"Hermione? Ginny? It's me Luna. I need to talk to you." She called through the door.

There was a shuffling on the inside and after a moment Hermione slowly opened the door.

"Come in." She whispered.

Luna walked into the room and saw Ginny lying on the sofa, that had been transfigured into bed, crying into a pillow.

"Oh Ginny! Tell me what it is." Luna sat next to her and placed her hands on her back.

"Lu-Luna I-I'm pre-pregnant." She sobbed and cried harder into the pillow.

"I know, Hun, I know." She soothed.

"How do you know?" Ginny bolted up to face Luna.

Ginny's eyes were red from crying and her face was all puffy.

"I'm a girl, Gin, I know things. And when the boys suggested it was your time of the month I remembered that you hadn't mentioned feeling ill or having cramps. Which you always get." Luna explained.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Ginny, you and Hermione are my best friends. Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Luna replied softly.

"Well I wasn't very supportive of you and George and I practically insinuated that you were a whore. You shouldn't be being nice to me you should be calling me a slag or telling me it's my own fault. Not being nice to me." Ginny looked earnestly into Lunas eyes.

"Hun, you've done nothing wrong. All you did was fall in love but I cheated on someone who loved me for someone who excites me."

"But you didn't deserve the way I treated you." Ginny pointed out.

"I did deserve it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Fred's going to be her in like four and a half hours and I need to get everything sorted." Hermione interrupted.

"Yes of course would you like any help?" Ginny asked.

"You could hang these fairy lights on the ceiling and down the wall with the bed on?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah sure." Ginny smiled taking the fairy lights off her.

"Luna could you go an find George and give him this (she handed her a dust bag with a coat hanger sticking out the top) it's Freds muggle suit, and tell him to tell Fred to put it on before he comes here tonight?" She asked.

"Ok, be right back."

"Just let yourself back in when you come back."

"Ok then."

Luna left the room to go and see George.

_Ginny_

"Gin, Please tell me that you're going to tell Harry." Hermione pleaded.

"I will but not until I'm ready." Ginny said.

"Will you be ok if I go to McGonagalls office for a couple of minutes?" Hermione asked.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" She demanded as fear filled her eyes.

"No of course not. I just need to collect something from her." Hermione rushed to explain.

"Oh ok then." Ginny smiled weakly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Hermione said as she closed the door behind her.

Suddenly a thought struck Ginny. 'What the hell am I doing? I'm a witch I should just use bloody magic.'

"Stupid Ginny!" She muttered to herself.

Using her wand she magicked the fairy lights onto the ceiling and the wall behind the bed. Muttering "Lumos" under her breath she sent hundreds of tiny balls of light into each individual fairy light.

"Wow." She breathed.

Ginny then noticed that at the end of the bed there was a pile of clean white sheets.

"Well I might as well help them." She said to herself and with a flick of her wand the bed sheets, quilt and pillow cases were magically changing themselves from the Gryffindor red to pristine white ones.

She then decided that seeing as everything else (furniture wise) in the room was red then it wouldn't look much like the fairy wonderland that Hermione wanted it to. So she changed everything to white.

A moment later there wasn't another colour insight. Everything was white. Everything looked magical.

"Wow." Luna's dreamy voice came from the door way. "It looks just like a fairyland."

"Do you think it's too much? I did go a little overboard." Ginny admitted.

"No not at all, I think it's wonderful."

"Did you give George Fred's suit?"

"Yes and he said 'I don't know why she expects him to wear it he hates the thing.'"

"Yes well he does but for Hermione I think he would do anything." She said thoughtfully. "How did you get there and back so quickly?"

"He was only in the common room. Fred was there too but I spoke to George in private." Luna explained.

"Ahh ok."

"What's Hermione's surprise anyway?"

And so Ginny explained to Luna all about Hermione's surprise.

"Wow thats actually a really good idea." Luna mused.

"I know that's what I said." Ginny agreed.

_Hermione_

When Hermione arrived back at her private dorm she saw that everything had been turned white. It was perfect.

"Woah Gin, Luna did you two do all this?" She asked awestruck.

"Nope just Ginny. I didn't help at all." Luna smiled.

"Thanks Ginny! If you need anything, anything at all just come to me." Hermione thanked.

"No problem Hermione." Ginny said. "Glad I could help."

"What did you go to get?" Luna asked.

"Oh a muggle television. I bought it from that muggle shop on Diagon Alley and I had to wait to get it delivered." Hermione said.

She went into her handbag and pulled out a tiny TV and an even smaller video tape player.

"Engorgio." She muttered.

The TV and video player enlarged to 10 times bigger.

"Ooh what are you going to watch?" Luna asked.

"This." Hermione said as she pulled a video tape from her bag.

A.N. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Authors note:

I'm so sorry! I know I said that I wanted to be finished by now but I really can't. After the17th Julythere wont be any more chapters until about the4th Augustbecause I'm going on holiday.

Disclaimer

I don't own HP!

_Fred_

Fred stood nervously outside his and Hermione's dorm wondering what on earth could be happening. He was wearing his muggle suit and still hadn't managed to turn his hair back to his original colour.

Free hesitated on whether Hermione would want him to knock or just let himself in.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called as he walked into the room.

He paused upon seeing the room. Everything was white. And there was fairy lights along the back wall and ceiling.

"Hi." Hermione said shyly.

"Hi." Fred smiled. "What is all this?"

"Can you remember in my fifth year when I stayed up all night reading?" She asked.

"Yeah. Me and George found you on the sofa in the common room. You were reading that book... Peter and Jenny, or something like that." he remembered.

"Peter and Wendy by J. . Well I managed to get the muggle movie version and I thought we could watch it together." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah that'd be great. I've never seen a movie before." Fred exclaimed like an excited 5-year-old.

"The movie is called Peter Pan and it's a Disney Animated Classic."

She walked over to the bed and motioned for Fred to sit next to her. Using the remote, she pressed 'play' and the opening credits came onto a muggle tv (that Fred hadn't noticed when he first came in). All throughout the movie Fred was completely absorbed and constantly had a humungous smile on his face and would shout things out like: "Hey that kid had Harry's glasses." and "Fly, Peter, Fly."

As the movie came to an end Fred sat staring at the screen for a few moments before turning to look at Hermione.

"Thank you." He whispered softly before leaning over and kissing her passionately.

They continued to move in sync with each other until the pair of them began to feel the need for more.

Eventually the will for air became too much and the pair pulled apart.

"I love you." Hermione said quietly while looking deep into Fred's eyes.

Upon hearing those three words Fred's emotions and actions went into overdrive. He leaned in and kissed her with as much passion and love as he could muster. Hermione kissed him back whilst running her hands wildly through his not-so-ginger hair. Fred pushed her down onto the bed so that she was lying beneath him and he was positioning himself so that he was hovering above her with his hands on the pillow on either side of her head. Without thinking, Hermione had wrapped her legs around Fred's well-toned torso and pulled him down so that he was lying ontop of her. She put her arms around his neck and, without breaking the kiss, rolled over so that she was straddling him.

_Hermione_

Hermione, who was situated, on top of Fred decided that she couldn't control herself any longer and grabbed Fred's tie and loosened it before throwing it across the room. Fred, catching her drift, sat up slightly so that he could remove his blazer. Hermione was now feverishly unbuttoning his shirt, all the while still snogging him. Along with his tie, Fred threw his discarded blazer and shirt over to the other side of the room. Playing with the hem of Hermiones shirt he, without thinking, ripped the back ad pulled it off her so that she was bare in only her bra.

"Hermione, are you sure-" Fred started but was cut off when Hermiones lips were firmly planted on his.

For the rest of the night Fred never had any complains and this made Hermione very happy. It wasn't until two in the morning that the pair of them actually got any sleep. They both fell asleep completely naked and ontop of one another.

Authors Note:

Sorry it's so short but there really wasn't much I could do with this chapter. I'll try and update later and as much as I can until Wednesday!

Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:

I don't own HP!

_Hermione_

The next morning Hermione was awoken by a loud banging on the door. Looking around she noticed that both Fred and herself were without clothes and only covered by their quilt. Fred's arm was draped over her stomach and his eyes were shut tight in sleep. The nearest piece of clothing that Hermione could shove on was Fred's shirt. Quickly she threw it on and hastily buttoned it up in a mismatched fashion. She then rushed to answer the door.

"Hi Hermione. Could I borrow some Spellotape to wrap-" Ron stopped as he caught sight of Hermione's attire.

"Yes Ron?" She asked as she folded her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"What are you wearing?" Ron demanded as his face turned red.

"Fred's shirt." She answered simply.

"Why?" He asked as he turned even redder.

"Because it's the first thing I saw." She replied.

Ron then turned and stormed back down the stairs leaving a very bewildered Hermione standing in the same spot.

"Whats up with him?" George asked as he came up the stairs. "Woah Granger!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Georges expression.

"Someone got lucky last night huh?" George laughed as he spoke but was still in a state if shock.

"Piss off George." She said calmly as she closed the door.

Before the door was fully shut, however, Hermione could've sworn that she heard a faint click and saw a brief flash of light.

_Fred_

Fred stirred and woke up to hear his wife say: "Piss off George." before closing the door.

Fred wolf whistled as Hermione removed the shirt she was wearing and climbed back into bed.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Not long. You?" He wondered.

"Ron woke me up by banging on the door about five minutes ago."

"What'd he want?"

"Spellotape or something but he left pretty quickly once he saw that I was wearing your shirt."she explained.

"Shall we get ready and head down for breakfast, Princess?" Fred asked.

"Yeah but I fancy a bath first." She said then whispered. "Want to join me?"

"Sure." He said happily as he shot up out of bed.

Fred heard Hermione chuckle as he quickly filled the bath.

Not long later Fred and Hermione were sitting at either ends of their bath while the bubbles around them slowly disappeared.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fred said as he poked Hermione's cheek with his toe.

"Do you promise to answer me honestly?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Cross my heart." Fred replied.

"Do you ever wonder that in the end all we'll have is each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ron obviously still isn't ok with us is he? And your family wasn't very happy when they found out and it was only when they found out that we were bonded that they were ok with it. Harry threatened to kill you. It was only really Ginny that was ever truly ok with us." She explained in a small voice.

"And George." Fred added hastily.

"Be honest, Fred." She sighed "What was George's reaction when you told him that we were going on a date?"

"He thought you were using me to get back at Ron or as some kind of rebound thing." He admitted a little guiltily.

"See, even your own twin wasn't completely on board with the idea of us."

Hermione then looked up into Fred's eyes and Fred saw the pain of wanting to belong somewhere.

"Is this something to do with your parents?" He asked hesitantly.

"Fred you have a family. I don't anymore so I would like to have your family's approval because I can't have mine." She explained.

"Hermione, darling, you know that my mum loves you like a daughter. And Ron will get over it eventually and if doesn't then it's his fucking loss isn't it. But none of that really matters because we have each other." Fred's words caused Hermione's face to light up slightly and a small smile to spread across her face.

"You truly do have a way with words don't you?" She said.

"You underestimate me too much, babe." Fred smirked.

_Hermione_

Hermione walked into the great hall for breakfast and all of her friends eyes zoned in on her.

"Good morning!" She greeted brightly as she spread some jam on some toast.

"Wow Hermione don't you look... Happy." Ginny commented.

"She will be after the night she had." George chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet." Harry laughed.

"Hermione, you might want to put your hair down instead of having it tied up." Ginny suggested.

"Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because that love bite on your neck makes it pretty obvious what you did last night." She replied.

Hermione blushed bright red before pulling the bobble out of her hair and letting it fall over her neck and shoulders.

"So Ginny, have you done your, um, muggle studies homework yet?" Hermione asked but what she really meant was "Have you told Harry yet?"

"No and I wish you would stop pestering me about it. I'll do it in my own time." Ginny replied hotly.

"Ginny, I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to leave it too late when it would be impossible to not do it." Hermione countered defensively.

"Well then don't! I can do this on my own!" Ginny was now on the verge of tears.

"What? Your going to take care of your muggle studies homework, by yourself, for the rest of your life? Without telling anyone? Without any help?" Hermione was now angry that Ginny wouldn't just admit that she needs help with the situation.

George, Harry and Ron were just watching the scene unfold before their eyes. Their confusion only doubled when Luna decided to put in her two cents on the matter.

"I agree with Hermione, Ginny. Muggle studies is a very hard subject, especially if it's your first time taking it." Her usual dreamy tone had a sudden seriousness about it that caused Ginnys's head to snap up in her direction.

"Oh yeah, take her side! Even though neither of you two are going through how hard my homework is!" Tears now were slowly falling from her glazed over eyes.

"Heeeellloo everyone." Fred greeted as he finally came into the great hall. "What are we all talking about?" he asked his friends.

"How hard Muggle studies is apparently." George answered uncertainly.

"Really? I always thought muggle studies would be quite easy unless, y'know, your rubbish at it." He replied taking a seat next to his twin and Hermione.

Ginny started to cry even more then and ran from the great hall. Hermione and Luna turned to glare at Fred who was tucking into some scrambled egg.

"Now look what you've done." Hermione said before picking up her bag and following Ginny out of the great hall with Luna trailing after her.

_Fred_

"What did I do?" Fred asked George who shrugged in response.

"Gin's been acting really weird lately." Harry commented.

"Yeah, we've noticed." George said rolling his eyes before turning to Fred and smirking. "So... How was last night?"

Before Fred could reply Ron jumped up from his seat muttering something about going to the library and dashing from the hall.

"Ron's also been acting really weird lately." Fred said as he watched Ron leave.

Something was definitely up, Fred thought before engaging in a rather graphic conversation with George.

A/N: ooh what's up with Ron?


End file.
